Resonance of Shadows!
by Isamu Mamoru
Summary: It's been 10 whole years since Maka Albarn defeated the Kishin Asura. What new evil will appear on the front doorstep of the DWMA? What new heroes will emerge to fight it? What became of the old DWMA students from 10 years ago? Most importantly, will they be able to ward off any evil that may threaten them! Cover image: /61539#full
1. 10 Years Later! New Heroes Emerge!

Resonance of Shadows

Stein was staring up at the rows of seats filled with children as he thought to himself. " _Man, I can't believe I let them talk me into teaching another year at this damn school…"_ He smirked as he closed his eyes, " _Then again, I could make this a very interesting first week."_ He looked up at the new EAT class and spoke up. "Alright students my name is Professor Stein, and I will be your teacher for this year. Now, I know most teachers would lay off on the first day and take it easy. That being said, I am not like most teachers. I love to dissect things. Rip them apart if necessary, or sometimes just analyze them to get down to the core and find out what makes them tick. That is precisely what I will be doing with you today. And what better way to do that, than by having a little friendly competition?" The class stared down at him. Some stared in fear of fighting, and some in excitement. "Now then I think we'll start this competition off with the two pairs who scored the highest on their exams. That would be Cynthia Cole along with her weapon Sam Garret, and Isamu with his weapon Tom Finch."

The students that were called upon all walked down to the center of the classroom one by one. The first one to make it down there was Isamu. Isamu was 5'8" and weighed 140 pounds and was 16 years old. He had jet black hair that was down to the middle of his neck in the back, but just slightly covered his eyes in the front, and there was a single lock of hair that hung in front of his left eye that was purple. His hair wasn't the only thing that was two different colors, but his eyes were as well. His right eye was purple and his left eye was a dark blue color. He also didn't look nearly as strong as he was. He was pretty much skinny all around. As for his wardrobe, he usually wore a black t-shirt with a crescent moon on it along with a black zipper-up hoodie with blue lining that he always left open. His pants were black cargo pants and he had a pair of sneakers with neon green lining. He wore a necklace that was just a canine tooth of something on a silver colored chain, but no one except for him knows where the tooth came from. Last but not least, he wore a spiked collar around his neck.

Next up was Sam Garret. Sam also looked a lot scrawnier than she actually was, standing at 5"5' and weighing at approximately 105 pounds at an age of 17 years old. She had black hair that was somewhat spiked up in the back but in the front it was hanging down in front of her face, but parted into three sections so it wasn't messy and all over the place so she could still see. She had a scar across her nose and her eyes were both dark green. As for her outfit, she had a charcoal black trench coat with silver buttons and a hood, and the hood had silver fur around the edge of it. She wore a white undershirt underneath that and had dark wash jeans. Lastly, she had on a pair of black leather knee high boots with a set of buckles on each one.

Next came Tom Finch. He was considerably taller than William, standing at about 6"1', and weighing around 180-200 pounds, most of it being muscle, and was 16 years old. He was usually always cheery and had an English accent as well. He had relatively short hair and had blue eyes. He wore a nice suit jacket with a buttoned up white shirt underneath it, and a red tie which was normally left loose. Finally, he had nice smooth black pants on with a nice pair of dress shoes as well.

Lastly, there was Cynthia Cole. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail which was a little bit more than halfway down her back. She was 5'5" with brown eyes, at around 115 pounds, and was 15 years old. She wore an open dark blue hoodie, with a detachable hood on it, and regular blue t-shirt underneath it. She also wore sneakers and a pair of jean shorts as well. She was probably the most normal looking one out of the bunch of them.

They had all gotten in a fighting stance, and the battle was about to begin. Stein stood up out of his chair, "This is just a sparring match, so remember," He smirked at the kids, "no killing. Now, let the fight-" Just as he was about to give the signal to start the match, they all heard voices coming down the hall. "C'mon Ben, we're gonna be late!" Another voice rang out, "What are you talking about?! You're the reason we're late in the first place!" Suddenly the door burst open. The girl bowed and spoke up while the boy stood there with his head in his hand, "I'm very sorry we're late!" Stein looked at his spreadsheet with student names, "So, you two slowpokes must be Luna and Ben White, correct?" Luna spoke up again, still bowing, "Yes sir!" Stein rubbed the back of his head looking around the classroom, "Well, there doesn't seem to be any more seats… Why the hell did they not give me enough chairs for a whole class?" Stein sighed, "Well, looks like you two will just have to stand here with me for now, which means you both get a front row seat to watch the fight." Both of them walked to where Stein was standing.

Luna had shoulder length black hair with brown eyes, and was 5'1". She weighed 100 pounds and had a pink headband on and was 16 years old. She wore a pink zippered up hoodie with sleeves that were a little too long, and the hood that was on the hoodie, that was up most of the time, had cat ears on it. She had a white skirt on that was just above knee length and a pair of pink sneakers on. Anyone who looked at her could tell she was a girly-girl. Just about the only thing that wasn't small about her was her chest.

Ben also had straight black hair, which was a little shorter than Luna's and had green eyes. He was 5'5", weighed around 130 pounds, and was 15 years old. He wore a black hoodie and a pair of blue jeans, which were a bit too long because the bottoms were covering the top part of his shoes, which were regular old dark blue sneakers.

Stein cleared his throat and spoke again, "Now then if their aren't going to be any more interruptions…" everyone regained their fighting poses again. Isamu had a serious face, while Sam, Tom, and Cynthia all had slight smiles. "You may begin." As the words left Stein's mouth, both Tom and Sam transformed at the same time. Sam had transformed into a pair of brass knuckles with three spikes on the knuckles, and two larger spikes on the sides. Tom had transformed into a pair of klewangs, a pair of one handed swords with the handle bent inwards. Isamu grabbed the swords with the handle facing towards him so he was using the backside of the swords, like he always did. Cynthia and Isamu both charged at each other, they both swung multiple times, clashing the two weapons together. Cynthia through her left fist as Isamu stopped it with his right sword, and Isamu swiped at Cynthia with his left sword as Cynthia blocked it with her right fist. They held each other in a standstill for a moment as Cynthia spoke, "Hey, you're pretty good." Isamu just stayed quiet. Cynthia spoke up again, "But we're better." Cynthia and Sam both yelled out, "Soul Resonance!" Isamu jumped and slid back some on his feet.

Suddenly, what seemed to be a huge purple soul formed around them, and with it, Sam's spikes at the ends and sides of each brass knuckle extended by about three full feet by having purple energy extend from them. Tom spoke up from his weapon form, "Wow, looks like they're actually serious." Isamu just continued staring at them, "Yeah… but so are we…" Tom panicked a little, "Hold on a second, we can't use ours here, it's too cramped! We should beat them with using our soul resonance." William got a bit of an irritated face, "Tch… fine…" Just then, as Sam and Cynthia had just finished completing their resonance, Isamu threw the two klewangs up in the air, "Tom, shield mode!" Just then, Tom transformed into a Targe Shield, a completely circular shield that was about four feet across width and height wise. Isamu grabbed the shield like one would grab a frisby, and looked around the room for a bit. Cynthia then charged at them with the now extended brass knuckles, and William kneeled down and put the shield in front of him as Cynthia kept swinging at it. "So, how about it? You wanna call it quits since we've backed you into a corner?" Luna looked over at Stein, "Professor, don't you think you should end it? They're backed into a corner, it's pretty much over." Stein simply smiled as he watched, "Just keep watching… there's a reason Isamu was top of your class." Tom chuckled a bit in his shield form, "You guys have got a lot to learn about us before you can actually corner us."

Then, the next time the claw like spikes hit the shield, Cynthia and Sam got hit with a pulse that Cynthia flying back in the air, but she composed herself in mid-air, did a back flip, and landed on her feet about 15 feet away. Cynthia spoke to Sam, "What was that?!" Luna watched in amazement, "How did they do that?! What happened?!" "That was a soul pulse." Stein said, "Isamu sent a soul pulse into Tom's shield form, and in turn, sent Cynthia flying backwards." Sam smiled to herself and got a little giddy, "Oh man, I haven't had this much fun in forever!" Cynthia smiled back, "I know what you mean." Then, without warning, Isamu threw the shield right in front of Cynthia, and it bounced up at her as she blocked it with the brass knuckled, but winced because it was difficult to deflect. Once it was deflect, the shield bounced off the classroom walls, and came right back to Isamu's hands. Isamu did the same thing about five or six more times before Cynthia got the pattern down. Cynthia spoke to Sam, "Next throw!" Sam spoke back, "Right!"

Isamu threw the shield once more and Cynthia bent backwards so the shield would miss her, and as she did so, Sam turned into a three sectioned staff, with each section connected by chain links. When the shield had missed them it bounced off the back wall and got stuck in the ceiling about halfway in between where Isamu and Cynthia were standing. Cynthia then thrust the staff forward. "Since we're in resonance…" the last chain extended with their soul energy, just as the spikes did on the brass knuckles. "We can stretch out the chain links as far as we need to!" Sam said with enthusiasm. The end of the staff hit Isamu's shin, and he winced in pain as he knelt down on the ground. Sam swiftly transformed back into the brass knuckles and Cynthia yelled out, "This is it!" Luna turned to Stein again, "Professor!" Stein stood there smiling, "Just watch." Cynthia started to charge and took a step forward, but as she did so, the floor beneath her broke, and her foot fell through it, causing her to lose her balance. Then, Tom transformed back into the klewangs, and they started falling from the ceiling. But within three blinks of an eye, Isamu had jumped up, grabbed the klewangs, and was now standing in front of Cynthia with them held up to her throat. Isamu spoke up in a serious tone. "Checkmate…" He then lowered the weapons and walked back to the other side of the room. Stein spoke up, "The winner is Isamu and Tom."

Tom transformed back into human form, as did Sam. Tom walked up to Cynthia and held out his hand as he helped pull her up out of the floor, and Sam did the same with her other hand. Tom smiled at them, "You guys fought really well." Sam spoke in an excited voice, "So did you guys! I didn't even think that the collapsing floor thing was an option! And that soul pulse was really unexpected!" Cynthia spoke up, "It was a really good match." She smiled and shook Tom's hand. Just then the bell rang and that signified that it was time for lunch. Stein spoke to the class as they started gathering their stuff to leave. "Class dismissed…" He looked around at the room which was now pretty much all but destroyed. "…for about another week…" The class all cheered as they ran out of the room. Tom, Cynthia, and Sam all left the room talking to each other, and Isamu followed behind them with his hands in his jacket pockets. Luna looked at Stein before leaving, "Professor… how did you know what Isamu was planning?" Stein smiled as he sat down backwards in his chair again, "Because… Marie and I are the ones who trained him in the first place." Luna went wide-eyed with surprise.

 _Somewhere in an alley of Death City later that night…_

"Aaaaaagh!" A man shrieked as he fell to the ground in a pool of blood, and his arm which was in weapon form transformed back to normal as he went limp. A woman with a crow standing on her shoulder looked down at her handy-work. "It's been 10 years since this city has seen what a witch can do…" She gave an evil smirk as she pet her crow on the back, "Let's remind them, shall we?" The night sky was filled with evil laughter, the squawking of crows, and the smell of blood that night.


	2. Isn't Lunch Supposed to be Peaceful!

Ben walked up next to Luna who was talking to Stein during the free period they now had since class was out for a whole week, "Professor, about what you said yesterday, I didn't know you two had a child." Stein took the cigarette out of his mouth for a moment, "We didn't…" He got lost in thought as he explained, "One night, eight years ago, Marie and I heard a knock on our door. This is when she had just moved in with me. When we opened the door, there was a child standing there… a boy. All he had on was that necklace he has on to this day. His whole body was drenched in blood… We quickly took him inside, but he had no wounds, not even a scratch. When we asked him his name, he revealed that it was simply 'boy' because that's all his father ever called him, and his mother had died at a very young age. Upon further exploration of his psychological state…" Stein took the cigarette out of his mouth once again and looked down, "we discovered that the boy had been mentally abused on more than one occasion. He would tell of how his father would have sexual relations with random women, sometimes while he was in the same room playing a game on the floor. Not only that, but he was constantly put down and made to do near everything in terms of house work…" Sakura was holding her hand over her mouth and Ben just stood there wide-eyed in shock.

Stein continued, "After examining him for a few days, we found him to be a very violent child, crushing small insects whenever he got the chance, sometimes even chasing after rabbits. Given his lifestyle he'd been living, could you blame him though? But when it came to Marie and I… he was always gentle." Luna and Ben's faces softened a bit as Stein continued, "He was always polite, and he would always listen to us without question. Marie and I both saw what a good person he could be, so we taught him to use his strength for protection instead of annihilation." Ben spoke up, "So… Lord Death is okay with letting someone that wasn't originally a meister or a weapon into the DWMA?" Stein smiled a bit, "Well, I was his teacher at one time, so he trusts my judgment." Ben looked towards the door in thought, "So he was abandoned, huh…" Stein sat down, "Seems that way. You two should try and befriend Isamu, since you went to the trouble of asking about him." Ben looked at Stein with a face of disinterest, "Sorry, but I'm not too keen on meeting new people." Stein smiled at them, "That and I'm the one who has control of whether you pass or fail this class." Ben shouted out, "Hey are you blackmailing us with grades what kind of teacher are you, you dissecting creepazoid-!" Just then he was cut off by Luna, "We'll do it!" She turned towards Ben and smiled, "Right, Ben?" Ben sighed and put his hand on his forehead, "Yeah, whatever…" They both headed out to the lunch area.

Ben and Luna sat down next to Tom at the table where Tom, Sam, and Cynthia were all hanging out. Luna spoke up, "Hey, where's Isamu?" Tom spoke in a joking tone, "Aw man, why does he always get all the girls? No one loves dear old Tom. It's never, 'Hey Tom, wanna come on down to the pub and have ourselves a beer?'" Ben spoke up with his chin in his hand and elbow on the table, "That's mainly because no one ever says 'Pub'." Everyone laughed, including Ben. Luna spoke up again after calming down laughing, "I uh, I just wanted to be friends with him. So did Ben." Ben spoke in a monotone voice, "Please don't drag me into this more than I have to be already." Tom answered, "Well, he never really sits with anyone. He likes to have lunch time to think about things and keep to himself." Luna got a determined face, "Not acceptable! We must become friends for the sake of his happiness!" Ben sat there the same way he had been, "Yeah, and for the sake of our grades…" Tom chuckled a bit, "Yeah, in case you hadn't noticed, Isa isn't the happiest crisp in the bag." Sam put her arms up, "For the last time; it's chips!" Tom replied in a joking manner, "It's crisps, and you and your chips can go straight to hell." They all began to laugh again.

Suddenly, Cynthia pointed across to the other side of the cafeteria, "Hey, what's going on over there?" They saw, what was clearly a NOT student by the age, being harassed by a rather large and muscular EAT student. The EAT student leaned over to the NOT student, "Aw, it's cute that you and your little friends here think you can grow up to be nice and strong." The NOT boy looked up at him a little afraid, but standing his ground, "We will! We'll be stronger than you and someday I'll become Lord Death's weapon just like Mister Evans!" The EAT student grabbed the NOT student's soda can, "Then how bout' you stop me from drinking this, huh pipsqueak? I mean, if you can't stop me, how will you ever fight a witch?" The EAT student opened the can and the NOT student went to grab for it. As he did, the EAT student stepped aside and let the NOT student fall to the ground. "Aw, too slow." He laughed for a bit then drank from the can. "I gotta say, that was kinda pathetic." Sam and Tom both got up with angry faces and were about to head over there when they heard Luna, "Hey, is that Isamu?" Tom looked over and saw that he was making a B-line for the EAT kid. Tom spoke to himself under his breath, "Oh crap…"

The EAT student was drinking from the can, when Isamu's hand reached up from behind him and slapped it out of his hands. "Who the hell?!" the EAT student turned around. "Who are you?!" Isamu scowled at him and spoke in a low gravely tone, "Why don't you fight me and find out…" The EAT student threw a punch at Isamu, and Isamu dodged out of the way and ended up behind him and elbowed him in the back. The EAT student stumbled into the wall and groaned in pain, and as soon as he turned around, Isamu grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up off the ground and against the wall, choking him a little. "I gotta say," Isamu started, "that was pretty pathetic… but I'll be sure to break something so you don't do it again… maybe your nose…" The EAT student winced in fear and shook his head as Isamu pulled his fist back. Just then a hand from behind him grabbed his fist. "That's enough, Isamu. I think he learned his lesson." Isamu looked behind him and lowered his fist when he saw who it was. "Sorry, Mrs. Evans." He looked over at the EAT student and dropped him on the floor. "I just hate bullies…" Maka smiled at him, "No worries, Isamu." She scowled down at the EAT student, "As for you, you have to do remedial sparring classes with Black Star for a full week!" The student looked down. Isamu walked over to the NOT boy who was now kneeling down on the c=ground crying a little.

"Hey kid…" Isamu flipped a coin at the boy and the boy caught it, surprised, and looked up at Isamu confused. "What's your name?" The NOT boy wiped his tears away with his sleeve and sniffled a little, "Um… M…My name's T…True…" Isamu looked ahead, "Well True… by an energy drink this time… after all…" he gave True a smile and lightened his tone a bit, "if you're gonna become a death weapon, you've gotta have energy, right?" True smiled back and him and gave a big nod, "Y-yeah!" Isamu then walked away as True yelled to him, "Thank you sir! I'll be sure to become strong just like you!" Isamu put his hand up as he walked away, then put his hands in his pockets. Maka ran up to him, "Wait, Isamu!"

Tom and everyone was looking over there and Cynthia spoke up. "What do you think she's telling him?" Ben answered, "Maybe she's giving him a punishment for almost breaking that guys nose." Sam retorted, "I would've done the same thing if I were him. In fact I was going to!" They then saw Isamu blush a bit then turn his head. They very vaguely heard him say, "I'll think about it…" before he turned and walked away. Luna turned to everyone and said with a blush, "M-Maybe she told him to come by after class so give can give him a special reward." Ben stood up, "What the hell are you saying?! She's a teacher and she's married why the hell would she tell him something like that?!" Suddenly Ben heard a voice behind him, "Who's a teacher and married?" Ben turned around slowly, "Oh… h-h-hey there Mr. Evans…" Soul leaned down towards him with his signature grin and sharp teeth. "You guys talkin' about my wife?" Ben got nervous and spoke in a flustered tone, "N-no! I-I mean yes! I-I mean she's very beautiful and you're lucky to have her!" Ben bowed to him as a way of apologizing, as he had learned to do from living with Luna. Soul stood up straight and laughed, "Relax, I get it, kids'll talk about their teachers. I used to do it all the time, it's cool." Soul walked away with his hand up, "You kids stay out of trouble, okay."

Cynthia stared at Soul as he walked away, "Wow, so that was the infamous Soul Eater Evans, the youngest person ever to become a deth weapon." Ben sat back down and sighed as he looked at Sakura, "You happy, you nearly got me in trouble." She got a jokingly annoyed face as she puffed out her cheeks, "Waaaaaaah?! What did I do?" Ben raised his voice again, "You made me explain why it was stupid that you thought that Mrs. Albarn was offering sexual activities to Isamu after class just because he saved a student from getting bullied!" Suddenly been heard a very faint noise behind him. "Makaaaaaaaaaa CHOP!" Maka brought a book down on Ben's head. "Owwwwww!" Maka then leaned down as Ben turned towards her rubbing his head. "Now what was that about your beloved teacher, Mrs. Albarn?!" Ben backed up a bit from fear and nervousness, "Uh, she's a wonderful person and wouldn't ever do anything inappropriate with her students under and circumstance." Maka stood back up with a stern face, "That's what I thought you said." She then walked away with her arms crossed. Tom looked over at Ben, "Man, you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Ben raised his voice again, "But I was just- Aw forget it!" They all laughed as they continued eating their lunch. Sam leaned over, "So, what's with you guys?" She pointed to Luna and Ben. "Are you two siblings or something?" Ben shook his head and sighed, "No, nothing like that… Maybe…" He flashed back for a moment to ten years ago when he first met Luna, and she was holding out her hand to him and smiling, then he snapped back to reality. "Maybe I'll tell you about it someday…" With that everyone continued to carry on and enjoy their food.

 _In the Death Room…_

Soul and Maka walked in and stood next to Black Star and Tsubaki, who were already there, as Soul spoke up. "Hey, Kid, what'd you call us here for?" Kid turned around wearing his Lord Death cloak. Black Star shouted, "Yeah! After all, I have a lot of training I need to get to if I'm gonna surpass you!" Tsubaki let out a sigh. Kid spoke up, "As you all are aware, there have been numerous counts of murder in the past week… all including weapons and meisters…" Maka added, "Yes. I believe they all only had one thing in common. They were all found with a black crow's feather someone on their person." Kid nodded, "You are correct. But now they all have one other thing in common as well…" Tsubaki questioned, "And what is that?" Kid spoke up, "Upon further investigation… they all had traces of magic. The old bodies just started to emit it, as did the newer ones. So we're obviously finding out about this right when the person wanted us to… we're dealing with a witch." All of them looked at Kid very sternly as Kid continued. "I want you to find this witch… and kill her…"


	3. Inappropriate Conduct! Secret Meetings!

Kid sat at the end of the table in the meeting room along with four other people. "Now then, I've called you all here to discuss who the public has deemed 'The Crow Killer'. In fact, that's the whole reason why I made this committee in the first place. To have a number of people that I could undoubtedly trust to help me through very difficult situations." To Kid's left sat Stein, to his right sat Spirit, to his far left sat Marie, and to his far right sat Sid. Kid continued, "I've already got Soul and Maka on the case, and Black Star and Tsubaki are asking questions to well known criminals around the city to see if they have any idea who this woman is. Obviously we've deduced that she is in fact a witch. I've gathered you here to ask you… when we do eventually catch this woman… what will be her fate…"

Spirit spoke up, "Isn't it obvious? Off with her damn head. She's a serial killer so I say we give eternal rest to the wicked." He leaned back in his chair. Marie put her hand up and spoke firmly, "Now just one moment, this is a person's life we're dealing with here. If we just unquestionably kill her in a blink of an eye, how are we any better than she is?" Spirit spoke again, a bit annoyed this time, "Because those people were innocent, she's not. Case closed it's that simple." Marie retorted, "We should leave it up to the public and of course Lord Second." Stein intervened, "If I may interject here for a moment, I think we should capture her to find out what she's really up to, or if she is even the one pulling the strings behind this. We know nothing about her motives or if there are any other witches, so we have to think about information for the future as well. And if she doesn't speak up, I'll just dissect the information from her head." Stein said this with a semi-creepy grin. Spirit looked at him in discomfort, "How does one even 'dissect information' in the first place…" Sid spoke up, "If I may… I believe that Stein is correct. Well… about the capturing her and getting information part at least. I believe there could be a bigger threat here and we need to figure out what it is before it's too late."

Kid folded his hands together, "Very well. It's been decided then. When we capture this witch… because we will capture her… she will be imprisoned within the dungeons of the DWMA and interrogated for information about further harm to our facility and this city as a whole. Thank you for your assistance everyone, and you may resume your daily routine. Everyone got up at the same time and walked out of the conference room. Spirit stopped and talked to Kid for a moment though. "So, how are you liking your new job Kid?" Kid sighed, "I'm still getting used to it. And please, call me Lord Second and have the respect towards me as you did towards my father." Spirit looked up, "He's proud of ya, you know… of what you've done… of who you became…" Kid looked down and smiled a bit sadly, "I know…"

Maka walked into the room just then, "Hey Kid, I need to ask you- Oh, hey papa, what are you doing here?" Spirit pointed to himself with his head held high, "I was here for a super important meeting because I'm part of the committee." Maka gave him a look of disbelief, "No really why are you here…" Spirit shifted from proud to depressed in an instant as Kid spoke up, "It's true, Maka. Your father was a death weapon and my father held him in high regards." Spirit lifted his head high again, "SEE!" Kid spoke once more, "That and Justin rarely ever comes here so I had to settle with what I could get." Spirit let his head sink again. Maka walked up beside Kid, "Anyway Kid, I need you to sign this paper." Kid took the pen and started signing it as Spirit peeked over his shoulder, "A form for the daycare? What for?" Kid handed the paper to Maka, "As you know, I opened up the daycare for children that needed to be watched over who had powers that needed to be controlled, but were too young to understand their importance. But with Liz and Patty going on vacation soon, there's no one to watch over the daycare, so I'm getting Tsubaki and Maka to sub for them while their gone."

Spirit's eyes lit up, "Awwww how cute! My little princess playing with a bunch of children! It'll be like looking into the future with all the kids you're going to have so your papa can have a lot of grandbabies! Right Mak-AH!" Spirit was then leaning over holding the top of his head in pain as Maka was blushing a bit with an annoyed face while holding up a book which she had just hit him with. "I gave you a chance to redeem yourself to me because Soul talked me into it so don't make me regret it…" Spirit sat there holding his head, "Sorry…" He said in a fake crying tone. Kid just sat there and sighed. "I'll get Sid to sub for your class, Maka." Maka smiled at him, "Sounds good. See you around Kid!" She waved as she walked off. Spirit sat there sobbing "I'M SORRY MAKAAAAAAA!" Kid got an annoyed face and hit spirit over the head once more, "Just shut up before I punch you…" Spirit laid there with two bumps on his head struggling to speak some, "Just like his father… giving the warning after the action…"

 _That day after school…_

Isamu walked until he got to the end of the hall. He looked around a bit and turned down the next hallway. Peering around the corner of the hallway that he had just gone down was Ben and Luna. Ben whispered, "So, why are we following this guy around again?" Luna whispered back in an over-dramatic tone as they tip-toed forward down the hall to peer over the next corner. "Because, I'm determined to prove that him and Mrs. Evans have a thing going on! Think about it, Mr. Evans is in the Death Room all day assisting Lord Second, and she's alone and desperate. Suddenly a bad boy joins the school who's not afraid to break all the rules and they hit it off in the cafeteria! It's too perfect!" Ben just stared at her in disbelief, "… Is this what you're thinking about in class all day while you're staring at him?" Luna whisper yelled back, "Hey if you didn't wanna come you didn't have to!" Ben whispered back calmly, "Actually, I did… You're my weapon and I'm your meister and you can't only partially transform yet. We barely made it into this class so we need to stick together at all times if we're gonna survive in this school." They peered around the next corner and saw Isamu talking with Maka. Suddenly, Maka smiled and hugged Isamu as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the classroom they were standing in front of and shut the door.

Luna gave a sly smile to herself, "Ha! I told you!" Ben looked ahead in disbelief, "Wow, I never thought you would actually be right about this." Suddenly three voices rang out in unison behind them that made them both jump. "Me either." The three voices were none other than Sam, Tom, and Cynthia. Luna yelled out, "What the heck are you guys doing here?!" Cynthia answered first, "I was really curious as to why the school was opened later than usual now, so I stuck around to find out." Tom answered next, "I was wondering why my meister wasn't heading home with me after school anymore." Finally, Sam answered last with a smile, "I had nothing better to do." Ben stared at them with a blank face. Luna and the rest of them, except for Ben, started sneaking towards the door and Luna whispered, "Let's get a closer look." Ben stood back for a moment before catching up with them, "Hey, wait!" They cracked the door open a bit and were surprised at what they saw.

Inside was Isamu training, a whole class of NOT students, including True, with Maka sitting in the front supervising while sifting through some files. From inside they heard light hearted tones of "Good job!" and "Now you're starting to get it!" coming from Isamu. Cynthia whispered, "So, the school was staying open for after school classes for NOT students who wanted to one day be a part of the EAT." Sam crossed her arms and smiled as she got a semi-smug face, "I knew he wasn't such a hard-ass." Luna stared at the sight in front of her and giggled a little bit, "Yeah… I guess not…"

 _Meanwhile, in the top of the city Bell Tower…_

The witch sat up in the bell tower, looking into a crows nest, which had a projection of Soul talking to nearby shopping stand owners from an overhead view. "Just as I had predicted." She said with a sinister smile, "I knew they would have to start investigating the murders sooner or later. And I gave them more than enough to keep them busy." The projection faded as she lifted up a piece of paper in front of her and a crow landed on her shoulder. "But this could be a problem. I can't create mayhem and chaos if there is a voice of reason. This is a problem…" She held out her hand as another crow landed on it. "And what do you do with problems, my lovelies?" She smiled evilly at the crow as she dropped the paper in front of her. "You tear them apart." She laughed maniacally into the night, and on the paper she was looking at, were the names of the DWMA Committee…


	4. New Girl In School! Luna's Jealousy!

It was now the next day and Professor Stein had told the class to be there 30 minutes early the day prior. Isamu was sitting in the classroom at his half broken desk from the sparring session they had the first day. The rest of the group was hanging around outside the classroom in the halls. Sam leaned her back against the locker and put one foot up against it as well while she had her arms crossed and her eyes closed, "Man, why did the Professor even tell us to come early if HE wasn't going to show up early…" Tom smiled a bit, "If anything, he just wanted to mess with everyone's heads. Or more likely it's another one of his experiments to see who would ACTUALLY show up." Sam sighed, "Yeah, well him and his experiments can screw off." Sam leaned her head to the ceiling and let out an even bigger and very audible sigh, "I don't like being woken up for no damn reason!" Cynthia was sitting down cross-legged next to Sam reading a book, "I second that." She said as she turned to the next page. "Besides, if this IS an experiment, he's not even here to view the results."

Ben was standing next to them listening and watching them converse when he looked over to his right and saw Luna peeking her head in the classroom door. Ben came up behind her and peeked over her shoulder, "You know, if you wanna start hanging out with him, I know a great conversation starter. It's very popular, you may have heard of it. It's called saying hi." Luna got a playfully annoyed expression, "I know that, jeez! It's just…" She looked to the side and Ben tilted his head with a bit of an intrigued look, "It's just what?" She blushed a bit and mumbled, "He's scary…" Ben yelled out, "Oh come on!" Luna retorted, "What?! He's very intimidating!" Ben spoke back, "The guy trains kids in his spare time for Death's sake!" Luna finally caved, "Mmm… okay fine! I'll go up and talk to him!" Just as she was about to walk in the classroom, they heard some commotion down the hall as they all looked towards it.

Everyone was getting out of the way as a single girl walked down the halls. The girl was named Izalea Harper. She was 5'3", weighed 110 pounds, and had long black rough looking hair that went down to her upper waist that had a long dark red streak going down one side of it. She had on a purple and black plaid styled mini-skirt with a black belt around her waist that sagged a little bit on the left side. Her top was a short opened leather jacket that came down to the middle of her back, and underneath it was a regular white buttoned up school shirt which had the sleeves rolled up and had a few buttons unbuttoned at the bottom so a little bit of her stomach was showing. Her shoes were heeled shoes, with the heels on them being a metal spike, and she had bright red eyes. Sam peered down the hallway at her, "I wonder who that is." Izalea walked into the classroom as the group of friends all gathered at the door. Cynthia put her book down, "I believe that's Izalea Harper. She's known around school for having a really bad attitude."

They all watched in shock as she sat side-saddle on Isamu's desk and crossed one leg over the other as she put her hand over his paper that he was working on. "Hey you." She spoke with a stern voice as he looked up at her with an un-interested, and a bit irritated face as she continued speaking when she got his attention. "You're gonna be my meister." She said with a cocky and sadistic smile. Isamu just stared at her for a moment with the same un-interested face. Tom spoke to his friends in a sarcastic voice, "That's funny, I could've sworn he already had a tall, muscular, and handsome weapon as his partner." His friends chimed in one at a time. First was Sam, "You forgot weird." Then was Cynthia, "and hyper." And last was Ben, "Not to mention makes really bad puns too." Tom hung his head as Luna chuckled a bit and rubbed his back, "You guys are mean…" he said in a fake sad voice. Isamu finally responded to Izalea, "No thanks…" he moved her hand and kept writing on the paper. Izalea got a bit of an irritated look, "And why's that?" Isamu just kept staring down at his paper, "Cus…" She sat, still irritated at his answer, until her look of irritation turned into the same sadistic smile she had when she sat down.

Suddenly, she took the piece of paper Isamu was writing on and tore it in half down the middle. The group of friends stared in complete shock, as Tom spoke in a monotone and stunned voice, "Oh my Death, bitch wants to die." She tossed the torn halves of paper to either side of her, "Now that you're not distracted, you can give me a real answer." She put both hands on the desk and leaned in close to him, "So what's it gonna be?" He looked at her blankly and spoke in the same monotone voice he had been speaking in, "That was my real answer." He stood up as he put a tooth pick in his mouth and put his hands in his pockets. She watched with a bit of a shocked look as he walked away but continued speaking. "But I suppose I should thank you; you gave me a good reason on why I couldn't do my homework." He walked out the door just as Stein was walking in. "Where do you think you're going Isamu? Where's your homework?" Isamu just started walking down the hall, "Ask the new girl." Izalea looked down with a smirk and spoke to herself. "Oh well, guess I'll have to keep trying."

Luna stared at Izalea with an irritated look, "I don't like her…" Sam retorted, "Does anybody?" Suddenly they heard Stein clear his throat, "Um… if you guys are done conversing with each other, would you mind maybe taking your seats so we could start class? Either that or you could stay up here and be the test subjects for today's experiment." The group all rushed to their seats, not wanting to be cut open and examined like a science project. Stein stood up, "Now then, to start off today's lesson, who can tell me-" Izalea stood up and started walking down the steps to the classroom door. Stein spoke to her, "Ms. Harper, where are you going?" Izalea spoke as she walked out of the classroom, "Bathroom." Sakura put her head in her arms while she stared at the door angrily and growled a little while the ears on her hoodie went flat, just like a cat about to bite someone they despise. Ben looked over at her with a bit of disbelief, "Are you actually growling?"

After class they all went to lunch as they normally did. Luna was eating her food angrily while the rest of them were conversing as normal. Cynthia looked over at Isamu sitting alone like he always did, "Hey guys, check it out." Izalea walked over to the table with a cupcake in her hand. Luna noticed then just went back to eating her food, even more angrily then before. Izalea gave Isamu the apple, "So, have ya changed your mind yet? I even snagged you an extra cupcake." She put the cupcake on his tray as he continued eating. "Nope. And you mean you snagged that person's cupcake that's sitting right over there, right?" She shrugged and smiled, "Eh, where does it matter where I got it, just eat it will ya?" Isamu took another bite of his burger, "I don't like sweets." He put down the burger, "Look, I'm really not interested in some girl who wants to become partners with me so she can get into my pants." She scoffed a bit, "Oh please, don't flatter yourself tough guy, you're not even my type. You know the real reason I wanna partner up with you." He stared at her blankly. She leaned in closer, "We're both loners. I can see it in your eyes. We're both destined to be alone, from the cradle to the grave, so why not spend our loneliness together?" Isamu sighed and got up with the cupcake in his hand. "You're right, about me that is." She got an irritated look, "What do you mean by that?" Isamu walked away, "I mean, you're good at reading other people, but you couldn't read yourself even if you were looking in a mirror with the words printed on your forehead." He walked past a table and tossed the cupcake to the guy who Izalea had taken it from in the first place. Izalea scowled and let out a low growl as she started to walk away.

Ben was looking at her as she was about to walk past their table, "Man, she looks pissed." Luna then stood up and stood in front of her, shaking a little bit. Izalea looked at her, "Yeah, what do you want?" Luna stuttered a bit as her friends looked at her in a bit of surprise that she was standing up for herself. "L-look, he's obviously not interested, s-so maybe you should leave him alone…" Izalea smiled and leaned in closer, "Oh yeah, and what if I don't? You gonna smother me with those milk jugs your packing there?" Ben stood up, "Watch it, that's my weapon you're talking to…" He stared at her with an angry look, as did the rest of the group as Tom stood up as well. "Yeah, you mess with one of us you mess with all of us." Izalea smiled again and shook her head. "Yes, you're all so strong because you can run in a pack." Izalea scowled and walked past Luna, "That's the problem with your little band of misfits. You always butt into other people's business." Luna stood there with her head down. Ben walked up behind her, "Luna… forget her, okay. You did great." Luna sniffled a few times, "But… but…" she turned around with a fake crying face and cupping her breasts, "Are they really that big…" Ben shouted at her, "IS THAT WHAT YOU GOT OUT OF THE WHOLE THING?!"

Later that afternoon Izalea stayed after school when most everybody, including the teachers, went home, so that she could finish up the work she had missed. She was still frustrated about earlier that day as she mumbled to herself. _"I thought if anyone would understand how I would feel… it'd be him…"_ She clenched her teeth a bit, "Dammit…" Suddenly three guys stood in front of her desk as the first guy spoke, "Aw, looks like the bitch is about to break." The second one spoke up, "Are you still upset you got rejected by your little crush, huh?" She scoffed at them and looked up with anger filled eyes, "You guys better back off!" The first one laughed a bit, "What? You think you can take on all three of us? Let's see you try!" She clenched her teeth and thought to herself, _"Dammit… they're right… I can't take on all three of them… I don't even have a meister… What do I…"_ Izalea closed her eyes preparing for a beating, but suddenly she heard voice come from the doorway. "Stop it! Just leave her alone!" Luna then ran up in front of Izalea, trembling in a protective stance. Izalea looked up at her stunned, "But… why…" Luna looked back and smiled, "Because, I could see it in your eyes. You're not a bad person." Luna turned back to the guys and gave a determined face, "And you guys can just b-back off, you got it!?"

One of the guys pointed to Luna and turned to their friends, "Hey, isn't that the girl weapon who can't do partial transformations yet?" Luna got a staggered look on her face as the second guy spoke, "Yeah, I think it is. So what can she really do to stop us?" Izalea stood up, "Seriously?! Where's your meister?!" Luna turned to Izalea and scratched her chin a bit, "Ya see… he may or may not have had a doctor's appointment today. I was gonna go straight home like I promised!... but then I remember I forgot my textbook in class." Izalea had an astonished look on her face. "Then what the hell was your plan when you decided to jump into this?!" Luna gave a faint laugh, "I uh… didn't really think that far ahead." Izalea spoke in shock, "Are you joking?!" One of the guys spoke up, "C'mon, let's beat this bitch to a pulp already and teach her a lesson!" Luna closed her eyes expecting the hit, but suddenly she heard a loud crash and a yell of agony. She opened her eyes slowly as she saw Isamu standing behind the group of guys as he took his fist back. "So… you guys think you can take me by yourselves…" His purple eye flashed as he got an enraged look on his face. "Let's see you try it…"

The two guys got into a fighting stance as Isamu jumped over them and stood on the desk and held out his hand, "Hey Izalea… here's your chance to fight with me." He smirked at her and she looked up at him as tears welled in her eyes a bit and she nodded. She grabbed his hand and transformed into her weapon form, which was a very long chain link, which Isamu slung over his shoulders like a scarf and wrapped around both his arms to shorten the length on both ends so he could wield her better. The two guys ran at him. Isamu took the end of the chain link in his left hand and hit the guy on his left on the side of his face. The guy stumbled and fell over. Isamu jumped over the second guy who had thrown a punch at him, and had landed behind him. He gave each arm a bit more length of chain, and he used his left arm to hit the guy in the shins, which brought him down to his knees. Then, directly afterwards, he swung his right arm and hit the guy on the back of the neck, making him fall forward flat on his face. All three guys laid in the room in pain as Luna gazed in awe.

Isamu smirked, "That was satisfying." Izalea transformed back into her regular form and stood there for a moment with tears in her eyes. She smiled, "Yeah, it was." She dropped to her knees and started to cry. "It… it really was…" Luna knelt down and gave her a hug as she smiled, "I knew it." Izalea sniffled as she stared at Luna, "Kn… knew what?" Sakura gave her a gentle smile, "When you stared me in the eyes in the cafeteria, I saw desperation. I saw a cry for help. You just wanted someone on your side." Luna stood up and held out her hand with an uplifting smile, "So, what do you say? Let's be friends, Izzy." Izalea looked up at her in shock, then smiled back and wiped her tears away as she took Luna's hand. "Yeah!" She stood up, and Isamu started to walk away.

Luna turned to him and took a deep breath, "ISAMU! WAIT!" He stopped in his tracks. "How did you wield Izzy if you already had a weapon?" He spoke while still facing the other way, "Stein trained me, so it makes sense I'd be able to do it since he taught me most of his tricks. He said I had a knack for it." Luna pressed on, "Then why didn't you ask to use both of us? There were two opponents so why not have two weapons to make it more fair?" Isamu answered, "You kidding, I'd never be able to use YOU in a fight." Luna got a sad expression, "Oh… I… I see…" Isamu continued as he looked back a bit, "I'd be too afraid you'd get hurt." He looked forward and walked away. Luna got a bit of a surprised look and Izzy laughed a bit to herself as she gave Luna a sly smile, "Y'know Luna, you're one lucky broad." Luna turned to her with a baffled expression, "Huh? Why?" Izzy walked away with her hands behind her head and a smile, "Ooooh nothinggg~" Luna chased after her, "Hey wait! Izzy, what do you mean? I wanna know! Why am I lucky?! Whaaaaaa I don't get iiiiiit!"

Izzy and Luna walked out of the school together and Luna was still pressing on about it. Izzy just laughed it off, "Give it up, will ya? I'm not gonna tell ya-" Izzy got a serious look on her face as she looked up. "LOOK OUT!" She tackled Luna to the ground as something fell with a giant thud to the ground right where they were. There was a cloud of dust around them, as Luna raised her head to look at what fell. "What in the world was tha-" Luna paused mid-sentence with a look of horror on her face as she let out a heart-wrenching shriek. Izzy looked over at it as well, and what they saw, was a body of a woman, surrounded in a pool of blood. Sakura sat there unable to move and paralyzed in terror. Suddenly, they heard evil cackling in the distance as it quickly faded away. Luna managed to squeeze out a few words, "W-what was… th-th-that?" Izzy looked up with determined and angry face, "That, Luna… was a witch…"


	5. Beginning of Darkness! Tragedy Strikes!

Soon after that incident, Luna had became unconscious and Izzy took her to the nurses office. Mira and Professor Stein examined her as they slowly backed away. Stein turned to Izzy, "Well, you don't have to be worried, she's gonna be just fine. She just fainted from all the shock and excitement." Izzy sighed in relief, "Thank Death." Mira smiled at Izzy, "She's lucky to have you as a friend." Izzy looked out the window and put on a tough face as she blushed a bit. Just then, Ben burst through the door, "Sakura!" He ran to the bedside with a worried look. Stein walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, like I explained to Izzy here, your partner is going to be just fine." Ben looked over at Izzy with a partial scowl, "What's she doing here anyway? Did she cause this…" Izzy got an angered look and scoffed as she just looked out the window. Mira spoke up, "Actually, Izzy here is the one who carried her here after she fainted. Your partner is lucky she was around." Ben looked at her surprisingly, then looked back at Izzy with an apologetic look.

"Hey… I'm sorry about what I said. I'm just a bit on edge when it comes to my partner. After all… if it wasn't for her…" Izzy looked back at him with a bit of a puzzled look as he continued. "Look, I just owe her a lot, okay… and I should've been the one who was there." Stein spoke up, "It's best to just let her rest and stay here for the night. If you'd like, you two are also welcome to pull up a couple of beds and keep her company so she has some familiar faces to wake up to. Although, Mira will have to stay here and keep watch to make sure you don't do anything that… teenagers do." Both Ben and Izzy blushed and yelled at him, "Ew, no way!" Stein laughed a bit as Ben and Izzy looked at each other then turned their heads away. Ben spoke up, "Well, she's my weapon, so I'm staying." Izzy also mumbled out, "Yeah, well she's my friend, so I'm staying to." Stein smiled softly at the two then began to walk out. "I'm glad to hear it. She's lucky to have you two." He opened the door but spoke again right before shutting it, "And this just means you'll have no excuse to be late or absent tomorrow for class. In fact I want you both there bright and early! See ya then~" They both yelled at the closed door, "But that's not fair!" Mira laughed at them both as a cat soundly slept on the windowsill next to Sakura.

 _A few minutes later in the shopping district…_

Sam was walking home from the store with the groceries slung over her shoulder. "Man, I love shopping at night! There's never anyone around so there's no wait!" She stretched her arms upward with a slight grunt in her voice. "I really hope Cynthia is gonna be okay with microwavable corndogs again." Just then, she heard a scream coming from a fairly large alleyway. Sam dropped the grocery bags and ran towards the sound, only to see a horrific scene. Laying there in that alley, was a man near cut in half, being steadily eaten by crows. But the real terror, was the person standing in front of her wearing a cloak made of crow feathers. The woman kept her head down but gave a vicious smile. "Good news, my pets… looks like you have an extra course tonight." The woman still stood there smiling as Sam looked at her in horror. "W-who are you…" She asked the question, already knowing the answer, but trying to stall time to think of a way out of this. "Come now, Sam, you're smarter than that. I'm the witch. You know, serial murders, targeting the DWMA, and from today onward…" She looked up just enough to show a purple glaring eye, "the murderer of its students." Sam got a terrified look as she immediately ran the opposite direction, knowing she was outmatched. The witch took out a very small egg and shocked it with a little bit of her dark purple magic. "Time to eat." She tossed the egg up in the air, and when the shell cracked open a crow that was a little bigger than Sam emerged from it and took to the sky after her, all while the witch laughed at the sight.

Sam was running as fast as she could down the street, when she turned her head and saw the human sized crow chasing after her. She panicked and started to run faster, but in doing so, she ended up stumbling over her own feet and tripping. She turned around and stared up in fear at the crow who was dive bombing at her. Suddenly, she saw a figure behind the crow. The figure did a few front flips then brought it's heel down onto the crows neck, causing it to crash to the ground. Sam held her hands up to her face to shield it from the debris. When the dust cleared, she saw Isamu standing with one foot on the crows back and the other on the crows head. He looked at her with a dead pan face, "What's wrong Sam… outta breath already?" He jumped off the crow as it burst into hundreds of black feathers. Sam looked up at him, "Isamu? What the hell are you doing here?" He looked down the road and answered, "I stayed late at school because I had some business to attend to. I was just on my way home when I couldn't help but notice a giant crow flying through the sky."

Their conversation was cut short, as the feathers that the bird turned into started to float. "My, my, what a talented little meister." The witch was now walking down the street towards them as the feathers started circling around her. "you are really quite good. I almost feel compelled to-" Before she could get another word in, Isamu was in front of her, and had punched her in the stomach, sending her flying. The feathers dropped to the ground and the witch sat up with blood dripping from her mouth and a shocked look on her face. "What… that speed…" Isamu moved his arm in circles, "Sorry… I don't feel like listening to your intimidation tactics today…" Sam looked at him in shock, "What… was that…"

The witch started to float up in the air with an irritated look. "How… how did you move that fast…" Isamu just stared at the ground. "Training… the same training…" he looked up at her with an enraged face and his right eye glowing bright again, "that's gonna help me kill you!" He spoke with a growl in his voice. The witch looked down for a moment in surprise, then gave a smile. "I see… so that's it…" She held out her hand as a crow landed on it and she started to pet it. "I must admit, Isamu, you caught me off guard. But rest assured… that won't happen again!" She flung her hand forward and the crow shot out towards him. He dodged to the side and looked up at her. "You missed…" She smiled devilishly back down at him, "No… I didn't…"

Just then Isamu felt something pierce his left shoulder as he grunted in pain. He turned his head slowly and saw that the bird she had shot at him had landed behind him, and extended its beak. The witch held out her hand in a fist and spoke with venom in her voice. It's a shame… you were good…" She then opened her fingers, and as soon as she did so, the bird's beak opened with tremendous force and extremely wide, almost splitting him in half. Isamu fell to the ground with empty eyes, as most of his left side fell in the opposite direction. All that was heard next, was Sam's shriek, carrying throughout the night sky. "ISAMU!"


	6. Mystery of her friend! What's going on!

"Sam… Sam! Sam Garret!" Sam was staring off into space when she snapped back to reality. Stein was standing in the front of the class, "Glad you're still with us. Now we can continue the lesson." Sam made an annoyed face and thought to herself. _"Glad you're still with us… that's not even close to funny after what happened yesterday you sick bastard…"_

 _Yesterday, right after Isamu was defeated…_

"ISAMU!" Sam yelled out desperately as tears formed in her eyes. The witch called the crow back. "He's an interesting one that boy… Ah, that's right! I don't wanna forget about my original target, now do I?" She gave an evil smile towards Sam and floated down to the ground. The witch started walking towards a terrified looking Sam. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick." She chuckled evilly. Sam closed her eyes as a tear dropped down her face, when she suddenly felt a presence drop down in front of her. She opened her eyes a bit, and saw that it was Stein. "P-Professor? What are you doing here?" Stein kept staring at the witch. "I was on my way home from treating a fainted student at the academy, when I sensed the presence of a witch nearby. The witch stood still, "You know, Stein, your boy gave me quite a hard time." Stein smirked, "He always was hard to deal with."

Sam sat there trembling, "P-Professor… I-Isamu is…" Stein interrupted her, "Let's just worry about getting you to safety. So, witch, You're fairly strong I hear." The witch chuckled, "You flatter me, doctor." Stein looked at her sternly, "Think you're strong enough to handle every teacher at the DWMA… because that's who's gonna be here in a matter of minutes, and I know I can hold you off for more than enough time." The witch gave a bit of an annoyed look, the sighed and smirked at Sam, "Until next time." She closed her cloak, and when she opened it, tons of crows just came flying out in separate directions, and she was gone.

Stein took a sigh of relief as Sam still sat behind him, "P…Professor?" Stein spoke to her while still looking forward, "Whatever you do, when the other teachers come, do NOT tell them about Isamu being here…" He walked over to Isamu and grabbed his bigger half and slung it over his shoulder. Sam looked at him astonished, "B-but professor! He's-" Stein looked back at her, "Listen to me! He'll be fine… the other part of him that got cut off will be gone before the others get here, but you can NOT tell them about him… for his own sake…"Stein ran down an alley as he headed home. Sam looked over at Isamu cut off part in amazement and a bit in fear, as it started to disintegrate into nothing all by itself.

 _Present Time…_

Sam looked over at Isamu's empty desk and thought to herself, " _Just… what the hell are you?"_ After class, Ben, Sakura, and their group of friends, which now included Izzy, formed outside of the classroom. Sam gathered up her things and was going to join them, when she heard Stein. "Ms. Garret, would you mind staying after class for a bit. I need to have a word with you." She stared at him a little bit when she heard her friends call to her, "Hey, we'll see ya when the Professor sets ya free! We'll be at our regular table!" She nodded to them, as she slowly made herself down to the professor. He started walking out of the classroom, "Come with me." She stumbled a bit at the abruptness, but followed the professor. While they were walking down the hall, the professor spoke, "I suppose I owe you an explanation." Sam just walked with him and stared down at the floor as she said nothing. "You don't need to know the how's or why's, but Isamu has extraordinary regenerative abilities." She looked at him with shock as they reached the nurses office. "Just remember… this stays between the three of us…"Sam asked curiously as he opened the door, "The… three of us?"

When Stein opened the door, Sam saw Marie sitting by Isamu's bed. She looked up at them as they walked in and smiled, "Hey there. Sorry you had to witness all this, but please, keep this between us." Stein walked over to her, "I just told her. And she respectfully agreed, correct?" He looked at her with an expected look. Sam was shocked for a bit to see that Isamu had the limbs that he lost yesterday, except they were completely bandaged up. She snapped out of her daze and spoke up, "But I don't understand, how could he-" Stein interrupted her, "You don't need to understand. All you NEED to know is that he's okay. I've already covered with the other teachers how it happened. As for Isamu, he's not going to remember anything when he wakes up." They heard a groan coming from the bed as Marie smiled down at him, "Speak of the devil. Hey, how's our boy doing, huh?" She stroked his hair a bit, "M…mom? What are you guys doing here?" He tried to sit up but cringed and laid back down as he continued speaking. "Better question… what am **I** doing here?"

Just then the nurses office door slammed open as a little boy ran in the room. Isamu looked at him with a bit of shock, "T-True?" True ran over with a worried look, "I heard from Mrs. Evans that you got hurt and wouldn't be training us this week. What happened?!" The boy was near tears as Isamu just looked up at Stein, "Um… good question…" Stein smiled and kneeled down as he put his hand on the boys shoulder, "Don't you worry about him, we invited Ms. Jacky, our librarian, over for a little sparring session, and… well… she got a little carried away with her fire and Isamu just got a little burnt, that's all." Sam looked at Stein in disbelief and thought to herself, _"What the hell… that's what he told everyone happened? Weird thing is, Ms. Jacky must've agreed to go along with it. Just how deep does this thing go?"_ True sniffled a couple times and looked up at Stein with a sad face, "Is… is Mister Isa gonna be okay?" Isamu patted the boys head, "Don't you worry 'bout me, kid. It'll take more than a couple burns to keep me down." Isamu smiled at him and True smiled back and nodded. "Now, go on." Isamu continued, "Get to class before the next bell goes off. I wanna see how much your battle skills have improved once I get on my feet again." True smiled and nodded, "You got it!" He ran off out the door and waved back, "See ya later!" Stein looked at Sam, "You better get going too. I don't wanna take your WHOLE lunch period away from you." Sam snapped back to reality and nodded as she opened the door and left as she closed it behind her. She stood there and thought to herself for a moment once more, _"Just how deep IS this thing…"_


	7. New Mission! A Trip to Izalea's Home!

It had been just about a week since the whole business with the witch went down. Everything had gone relatively back to normal, although Sam was still looking into the incident that happened with Isamu. Stein was in the middle of his lecture when the bell had rung, signifying the end of the class. Everyone stood up as they heard Stein yell out, "Isamu, Tom, and Izalea please come see me at my desk." Izalea looked a bit shocked since she never got praise from a teacher, so that most likely wasn't the reason, and she didn't do anything wrong the past couple of days... at least she was pretty sure. All three of them walked down there as the rest of the class left the room. Stein spoke to them all, "I have a mission for the three of you." Izalea sighed in relief. She certainly wasn't fazed by being in trouble, but she also didn't like when she got in trouble for no reason either. Tom spoke up, "You know, me and Isa could probably do a lot better without the extra weight to carry around." He not so suddley nudged his head towards Izalea. Izalea got a bit of an irritated look a retorted. "Well I'm sure if he can carry you than I'm not that much of a problem in the first place." Tom and Izalea had a friendly rivalry ever since Isamu first used Izalea one week ago. Izalea wanted to be Isamu's primary partner, but that role was taken by Tom, and so the competition had started.

Isamu interupted both of them, "So, what's the mission, dad?" Stein cleared his throat and handed the three of them a photo. "This man is the biggest mobster in Brooklyn, and he is suspected of selling human souls to anyone who's willing to buy." Izalea's eyes widened as she looked at the photo. Stein started packing up his things. "The man's name is Antonio De'Lamo. You're flight to Brooklyn leaves in 4 hours from the DWMA airport. Be there or be square." Stein walked by them and rubbed Isamu's head as he walked towards the door. Isamu shook his head and chuckled, "So lame..." Izalea turned to them with a somewhat serious face, "Hey guys, let me take the lead on this on, alright?" Tom looked over to her, "How come?" She spoke in a calm voice, "Toni is a family friend. He's helped me through pretty much everything. He even let me live with him when my pops went off halfway across the world about 10 years ago. Trust me, he would never do somethin' like this." Isamu and Tom stood there a bit until Isamu finally spoke up, "Alright, you have the lead." Izalea's mood completely changed as she hugged Isamu's arm and rubbed her face against it, "Awww your the best pooki!" Isamu stood there with an expressionless face, "P...Pooki?..." Tom then grabbed Isamu's other arm and pulled Isamu towards him, "Hey, No! Isa is my pooki! Isn't that right Isa?!" Isamu then punched Tom in the face, light enough to not give him a nose bleed, but still hard enough to hurt. He got an annoyed expression as he walked out, "Will both of you just shut up and come on. We're gonna miss our flight." Izalea skipped along and sing-songed, "Coooominnnnng~" Tom walked along slowly holding his nose, "My face..."

 _Later that day in their hotel room..._

Izalea put her luggage down and let out a big sigh. "Okay boys, we're gonna hafta get you decked out!" She looked at Tom who was already in a suit. "Actually... you're already wearing the proper attire." Tom gave a jokingly smug look as he tugged his suit jacket a little bit, "Well, you think so, huh" Izalea responded, "Yeah, you just gotta make sure it don't look like you pulled it right outta the dryin' machine." Tom pointed at her with a smile, "Aha! Jokes on you cus I DID just pull this out of the dryer!" Izalea then looked over to Isamu who was unpacking and let out a heavy sigh. "You on the other hand... we gotta get you a suit." He looked up at her, "Why's that?" She gave a slight maniacle giggle and pointed at them, "Cus' for tomorrow's mission, you two are gonna be my bodygaurds!" Tom flopped on one of the two beds and spoke with sarcasm, "Ohhhh goody." Izalea scooted over next to Isamu with a sadistic look, "Soooo what's gonna be the sleeping arangements?" She teasingly slid off her leather jacket off of one shoulder and gave a blushy face, "y'know I don't mind if we share a bed-" Isamu walked over to the bathroom, "I'll take the bathtub..." He then closed the bathroom door and left Izalea standing there with a jokingly soul crushed face.

She walked over to the other bed and smiled as she flopped down onto it. Tom spoke up, "Y'know you don't really stand a chance with him, right?" Izalea smiled and responded, "Yeah, I know. I guess I just do it because it gets him to show a different side other than that serious one he locks himself up in, y'know? It's just nice to see him joke around a bit. To be honest, even if he took me seriously one day, I would never be able to do that to a friend." Tom looked at her questioningly, "Why wouldn't you be able to do that to Isa?" She smiled sweetly at the ceiling and spoke softly, "Not ta him, dummy. Ta Sakura." Tom looked at her with a bit of surprise. He hadn't noticed before just how much Izalea cared for their group of friends. Tom noticed Izalea's look go from sweet to worried though. "Hey, Izzy," Tom started, "You don't have to worry about your friend. I'm positive he didn't do it." Izzy looked over at him in shock, "What? But you don't even know him." Tom rolled over towards the lamp, "Yeah, but I know you, and even though you're my rival, that doesn't mean you're a bad person. And you have a pretty good sense of character too." Tom's tone turned less serious, "After all, you are friends with meeee!" They both laughed a bit as Tom turned off the light. Izalea rolled over and smiled and whispered to herself, "Thanks dummy."

The next morning Tom took Isamu out to go buy a suit. He claimed it was his job to do so because he is "the suit master". While they both did that, Izalea went to all the old places she used to visit before she was sent to the DWMA. She stopped by her favorite hot dog stand, her favorite leather store, and of course her favorite deli. At one point in her wandering she had passed her old elementary/middle school. She looked at the building for a moment while kids voices tang in her memories, _"Hey look, it's Harpie! Watch out, the Harpie will claw your eyes out!"_ She got an angered face, "Tch... screw'em..." She then spit in the direction that the school was in and kept walking. She eventually reached her favorite used record shop. She went up to the counter and leaned on it, "Hey Andy, you around?!" She yelled over the counter as she heard footsteps and saw a middle aged man walk out of the back room. "Well, well, well, if it ain't my favorite Rebel! How ya been Iz?" Izalea spoke with her teeth somewhat pushed together, "Eh, y'know, this, that, here and there. All the usual suspects." Andy laughed a little, "Well, it sounds riveting at that new fancy school Toni sent ya to."

Izalea laughed a little back at him. "Yeah... hey look, speakin' of Toni, has he been actin'... I dunno... strange lately?" Andy looked at her a bit confused while he cleaned off a record, "Nah, he's been the same old light-hearted Toni he's always been. Why do ya ask?" Izalea smiled and looked at him, "Ah, no reason." Izzy looked behind him and went wide-eyed, "No freakin' way man!" She hopped over the counter and took one of the packaged records in her hands. Andy gave a bit of a scolding look, "Ay ay ay! I gotta clean that glass ya know!" She stared at it in complete shock, "Sorry, but I can't believe you got this!" She was holding a sealed record of Halestorm's album, "Into The Wild". Izalea absolutely loved to collect new albums in record form. Andy laughed a little and smiled, "Yeah, we just got a limited shipment of 'em in stock." Izalea looked up at him with excited eyes, "How much?!" Andy gently pushed the record towards her and gave a caring smile, "It's on the house." She looked up at him with a glint in her eyes, "Really?! Ya ain't joshin' me?!" He laughed a bit and shook his head, "Na, Rebel. Think of it as a present for comin' back to visit your old friend Andy." Izalea jumped up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you thank you thank you!" She stared at the album like a kid would do with a newly opened present on christmas morning.

Andy looked at Izzy with both a sad and happy look, "Y'know, you act just like your father when he first got his copy of Metallica's 'Ride The Lightning'." Andy laughed a little, "Your mother was so tired of hearin' that album." Izalea looked down at the record with a more saddened look. Andy looked down at her and rubbed his head, "Hey, I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to make ya all gloomy." Izalea looked up at him and gave a faint smile, "Nah, it's cool Andy. It's good to talk about her from time to time, ya know?" Andy nodded and Izzy hugged him, "Thanks for the record Andy." Andy smiled and hugged her back, "Sure thing Rebel." She left the store and waved off to him with the record in hand as she headed back to the hotel to put the record with her luggage. It was only a couple more hours until she needed to meet up with Tom and Isamu at the Casino, and she definitely did not want to be late.

 _Later that night, in front of the casino..._

Izalea was standing in front of the doors, tapping her foot with an irritated face as she mumbled to herself, "Don't they know it's rude to kee a broad waiting..." Suddenly she heard a voice call out to her, "Hey! Sorry we're late!" She looked up, "It's about time, Dummy! I thought ya got lost-" As she looked up at Tom and Isamu she got a smirk, "Y'know Finch, for once, ya did good." Izalea, Tom, and Isamu were all getting shocked looks and whispers of, "Who are they?" from the people inside the casino. Tom had gotten out his "good suit" for this occasion, which was the exact same suit he always wore but he was now wearing it in it's appropriate manner. Isamu had the exact same suit as Tom, only in Dark blue, with his hair, including the purple streak, slicked back. Also, because they thought a purple glowing eye was too attention drawing, he got Isamu a black eyepatch to go with his outfit.

Once they got to the back door where the manager's office was, one of the men guarding the door stepped in their way, "I'm sorry miss, this is a secure area." Izalea got a tough look on her face, "Don'tcha know who I am? I'm Izalea Harper! Now let me pass or get dropped!" Izalea started to walk forward as one of the men grabbed her shoulder, "Ma'am, I said you can't- Ah!" Isamu grabbed the man's wrist and looked at him with a deathly stare, "Let her go..." the man screamed in pain a bit more before letting go of her, and in tern, Isamu let go of his wrist. Izalea turned to Tom and Isamu. "Thanks. You guys can chill out here till I'm done." Tom gave a bit of a worried face, "You sure?" She looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah."

She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. There was a somewhat chubby man, around 50 years old and on the shorter side of 5'6 with short slicked back hair sitting at a desk in a black suit. He was looking down at some papers, "Hey dumbell, I told you not ta let anyone in until I was done my work." Izalea stood at the door, "Ya sure ya can't make an acception for me old timer?" Toni looked up from his work and a smile quickly formed on his face. He stood up and quickly walked over to Izalea as he laughed and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Pedals! Ya shoulda told me you were headin' home, I woulda gotten a big fancy dinner all laid out for ya! Come on, have a seat, don't make me feel like a schmuk!" Izalea took a seat at his desk and laughed a bit, "Sorry bout that Toni, it was kinda short notice. And I thought I told ya to stop callin' me pedals, I ain't frail no more!" He laughed back at her as he sat down, "You know I won't. So what brings ya back to Brooklyn."

Izalea sighed and gave a more serious look. "Look, I'ma be straight with ya Toni, and I want you to do the same. The DWMA suspects that there's a mobster round here who may be sellin' human souls to the highest bidder. Have you gotten into anything bad?" Toni looked at her with a serious and sympathetic look, "C'mon, you know me Pedals, I wouldn't do somethin' like that." Izalea stared at him for a couple seconds then gave him a smile, "I know ya wouldn't Toni. But, I would like it if you could ask around a little." They both smiled as they leaned back in their chairs. Toni chuckled, "Sure thing Pedals." Izalea continued, "So Toni, any word from my pops? How's he been doin'?" Toni sat back and lit a cigar, "Eh, you know, the usual. He always wishes he could be here with you, and he sends his love." Izalea sighed in relief, "As long as he's alright. I just wish he could come back, ya know." Izalea got a bit of a sad look as oni looked at her careingly, "Ya know why he can't, right?" She sighed and gave a smile, "I know, I know... just sucks, ya know." She looked down and Toni reached across the table and lifted up her chin gently, "Hey, your father loves you more than life itself." She smiled, "Thanks old timer." They both stood up and hugged each other. "Well, I gotta jet Toni. Our flight leaves in a couple of hours. It was great seein' ya again." Toni sighed sadly, "Yeah, okay. Hey look, if any of the kids at that fancy school of yours give ya any trouble, you send'em to Toni, alright?" Izzy laughed and opened the door, "Sure thing old timer." Toni shouted before she left, "Come by anytime Pedals!" She turned to him and smiled, "Waaatch iiiit."

She laughed to herself as she closed the door. Isamu turned to her as they walked away, "Did he do it?" She smiled down at the ground, "No, he didn't." The whole flight home Izalea coudn't stop smiling, she had gotten to see all her old friends again. But she was also sad, because she had to leave them behind once more.


	8. The Lover Boy! Friend or Foe!

The next day, as per usual, Ben, Sakura, and their group of friends were hanging out in the hall. There was no class today due to a teacher's conference, but technically everyone still had scheduled study halls all day, so they still had to show up for school. Tom and Izalea were having their usual spat about who Isamu's main weapon will be. Isamu, Sam, Luna and Ben were all standing around talking about random things while Ben was eating an ice cream cone, and as usual, Cynthia was sitting down reading a book next to Sam. Sam then turned to Cynthia and leaned down, "Hey, I just noticed, What's with you're eyes? They've changed." Cynthia looked up at her. Cynthia now had a pale light-blue colored iris covering most of her eyes, while her pupils were now the Yin and Yang symbols. Her left eye having the Yin symbol and the right eye having the Yang symbol. Cynthia responded, "Oh, this? This is just the outcome that happened during my training with Proffessor Stein, Mr. Star and Lord Kid." Sam screamed out in surprise, "YOU TRAIN WITH LORD KID?!" Suddenly, they were interrupted when they heard both girl, and boy squeals coming from down the hall. "Oh my Death, I can't believe how hot he is!" A girl screamed. "I think I'm in love!" They heard a guy yell out. Izalea looked down the hall with an irritated face. "Who's that?" Cynthia stared at the scene, and the boy who was the cause of it, "No idea."

Down the hall, they saw a boy named Rane Ustof. (Writers Note: Pronounced Rain-Oo-stoff) He was a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes. He was very skinny, but very much in shape and standing at around 6'1". He wore a low v-neck t-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of white sneakers. His canine teeth were a little bigger than the normal person's and his voice was soft spoken and smooth. He also wore a belt with a gold oval belt buckle around his waist. Izalea went over and stood next to Sam as both of them spoke at the same time. "I don't like him..." Just then they all winced from the eruption of fangirl squeals. Rane gave a laugh, "Ladies, ladies! One at a time!" He leaned in close to a girl and lifted her chin with his index finger. "I want to be able to give each and every one of you my undivided attention.~"

Sam started walking forward with an angry expression. "Yeah, no..." She took off her trench coat and tossed it at Cynthia, who kept her eyes on her book and simply held up one hand and caught it. While Sam was walking towards Rane, Tom walked up next to Isamu, as Isamu spoke up. "He's dead." Tom reiterated, "Super dead." Luna added in, "The deadest." All three then nodded their heads in unison while going, "Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm." Sam walked up to Rane, who at the moment had his back turned to her. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Hey asshat! Why don't you take you and that braindead possy of yours somewhere where I can't see them before I stomp them both into the ground!" Rane looked at her and smirked, "What was that darling?" He looked dead in her eyes as they seemed to send out a pulsing wave. She spoke up again, "I said-!... I... I said..." Sam's eyes grew paler and her expression changed from angry to lovesick as she screamed, "You're awesome Rane!"

Everyone in her group of friends stared at the scene before them in complete shock, except for Cynthia, who simply lifted her head from her book to watch everything unfold. Izalea got an angered look on her face, "That punk did somethin' to her!" Izalea angrily walked forward towards Rane and pushed Sam to the side. Izalea grabbed Rane by his collar and pulled her down to her face. Cynthia while watching this just spoke to herself, "Bad idea..." Izalea drew her fist back threateningly, "Hey scrub! What'd ya do to my friend!?" Rane smiled at her, "Why don't you find out?~" Again, pulse waves came from his eyes and Izalea's eyes now became paler as she got a lovesick and sad look on her face, "Oh Rane, I'm so sorry for tryin' ta hurt'chu. Could ya ever forgive me?" Rane spoke to her in a soft voice, "Of course I can, my sweet." The group of friends once again just stood there, even more in shock. So much in fact that while Ben was staring baffled at the scene, his ice cream ball fell off of his cone and no one moved an inch. Tom then got and angererd face and rolled up his sleaves as he started walking towards him, "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing you little twat!" Isamu just stood there and held his hand out a little, "Wait, Tom, I don't think that's a-" Before Isamu could finish his sentence they all heard Tom scream, "Oh Rane, you're so cool!" Isamu face palmed and muttered to himself, "Death-dammit..."

Rane had a smug look on his face, when suddenly he turned his attention towards Luna. He smirked and walked towards her as his mob of fans followed him. He leaned down to her face and lifted her chin with his index finger. "My, aren't you a cute one.~" Luna stared back at him in a bit of fear. "I... um... I..." Just then Ben pulled Luna back by one shoulder and stepped in front of her, and Isamu grabbed Rane's wrist hard and stepped in front of her as he spoke up, "Don't you lay one finger on her..." Rane looked down at the hand that was grabbing his wrist, then looked over to Isamu and smirked. "You interest me as well." He then looked over at Ben with a disdain, "You, not so much." Rane then snapped his fingers as a crowd of fangirls started pulling Ben into the mob. Ben tried to resist and held out one hand while screaming out, "Hey, get off of me! What are you- HEY don't grab there! Heeeelp! Heeeeeeeeelp! NOOOOOOO!" Ben was then lost in the gigantic mob of fangirls and fanboys, with only his faint screams being heard from the middle of the crowd, indicating that he was indeed okay, but just very very uncomfortable.

Rane then looked Isamu in the eyes, and Rane's eyes sent out a pulse again. Isamu got a pained look on his face as he let out a painful sounding grunt and dropped to his knees, gripping the right side of the front of his head, covering his purple eye with his palm. Luna looked at him with worry, "Isamu!" She kneeled down next to him, holding his shoulders. Rane looked down in a bit of surprise, "Well, I've never run into someone who could resist my gaze before. But alas, you don't seem to be strong enough to completely resist it." Rane shrugged as Luna stayed next to Isamu and looked at him with both fear and rage. Rane stood over Luna and smirked, "Now then, let's try this again, my love." Just then, Cynthia stepped in front of both Isamu and Luna and looked at Rane with pure contempt. He got a bit of a shocked look, which then turned into his regular cocky smile. "Oh, and who might you be?" Cynthia responded with a strong tone, "I'm their friend, and I'd appreciate it if you left them alone." Rane then looked into her eyes, "Don't worry my dear, you will soon join them." Rane's eyes sent out a pulse once again, but Cynthia just stood there with the same stern look and no change in her voice. "Leave. Them. Alone." Rane's look changed from smug to frightened in the blink of an eye. He then started stumbling forward a little while looking back at Cynthia, "Y-you will learn to accept me!" He stumbled down the hall, as his mob of fans followed screaming, "WE LOVE YOU RANE!" But in the depths of the mob, you could hear a faintly different voice. "GET ME OUTTA HEEEEEERE!"

Walking mindlessly at the end of the pack was Sam. It seemed as though she had hearts in her eyes like every other person following them. When Sam walked past Cynthia, Isamu, and Luna, Cynthia got a blank look on her face and just reached her hand out and grabbed Sam by her shoulder. Then, Sam screamed and jumped as she felt a jolt go through her entire body, and she landed on her butt. All was quiet for about three seconds until Sam jumped up and screamed at the top of her lungs. "SON OF A BITCH I'M GONNA KILL HIM! WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!" Isamu stood up with the help of Luna, as he was still holding his head in pain, "How did you... not get affected..." Cynthia turned to him. "There's a reason I've been training with Lord Kid. I come from a family that is very well intact with their spiritual essence. Lord Kid has helped me fully master this ability. Let me explain this process. As we know, the eyes are the windows to the soul, the soul is the gateway to the heart, and the heart is the pathway to the mind. Once you master having these four things in complete sync and transparency with each other; once they become one spiritually, you then have complete control over your body, your thoughts, and most importantly, you're free will." Luna spoke up, "But wait, how did you snap Sam out of whatever that was? Why didn't you get the others?" Cynthia sighed, "Sadly, I was only able to do that with Sam because I've matched Soul Wavelength's with her. The other's have to be released by the caster."

Sam spoke up again, still enraged, "So what?! You're telling me this guy is a Warlock?!" Cynthia shook her head, "No, warlocks haven't existed for hundreds of years. The lost soul that we just encountered... he's a vampire." Isamu's eyes widened, "A...V-Vampire?!" Luna mumbled to herself questionably, "Lost... Soul...?" Cynthia nodded, "Yes, a vampire. As of today, they are the only beings powerful enough to be able to possess the tabboo power of warping someone's mind. Although it's extremely rare to see such a being here, due to the fact that they're a dying species. There are only a handful left in the entire world." Luna tilted her head, "Huh? How come?" Cynthia explained... again, "Well, while the Salem Witch Trials took out the remainder of the warlocks, there was a very dark time from 1937-1943. Vampires grew tired of living alongside other 'lesser beings' in the world, and so they started attacking mankind. The very first Weapons and Meisters all worked together to put an end to their rampage." Sam turned to her and spoke in an angered voice, "Well why the hell did it take them so long?! And why the hell aren't they ALL dead?!"

Cynthia took a deep breath. She was getting tired of talking at this point. " You guys really need to start paying attention in class... As you can see, Vampire's have more than one way to kill people than just sucking their blood. From 1938-1939 the weapons and meisters of the world thought they had extinguished all vampires from this world... but they were wrong. When the very first Lord Death noticed something was amiss, he took a look at the death rate of humans over those couple of years after they thought they had killed all the vampires. The death rates never went down. As fate would have it, the rest of the vampires that were left went into hiding once more, this time killing people by manipulating them. Making them kill themselves or each other. Once The first Lord Death realized this, it was easier to track down and kill most vampires that were left. So to this day, the DWMA has a whole section of it dedicated to looking into every mass murder, every mass suicide, even terrorist attacks and school shootings, because there are a few vampires that still lurk out there to this day." Sam spoke up, "If this guy is using a tabboo technique, then why aren't the teachers doing anything?" Cynthia responded, "It's because the faculty meeting they're having is taking place inside the death room for 24 full hours. They have these meetings once a month in the death room so that they can train as well, without breaking down the entire building." Isamu grunted in pain, "So how do we free the others then..." Cynthia looked down the hallway, "Leave that to me."

Later that day, Rane was waving goodbye to his last follower as he dismissed them. He walked down the hall with a troubled look on his face, "I wonder how she wasn't affected... It's so strange..." Just then, he heard voices coming from one of the entree E.A.T. classrooms. "Huh? I thought all the first years went home already." He peered inside and was shocked. There were three girls standing around bullying a different little girl. The girl had short hair and a pretty big forehead, along with a pair of bucked teeth. She was sitting in a ball covering her ears crying as the bullies screamed at her while smiling. "No wonder no one wants to be your partner, just look at you! You're so ugly!" The girl that was crying pleaded, "P...Please... J-just stop..." One of the other girl bullies leaned down and yelled at her, "Sure, just as soon as you grow out your hair! You look like a boy!" The girl in the middle pleaded again, "Please... I-I've never done... Anything to you..." The girl bullies stood there laughing.

Rane got a furious look on his face and slammed the door open. All of the girls looked at him as he stepped up to the group. "Oh? And what do you wan-" before the girl could finish her sentence Rane transformed his left hand into a thorn whip and wrapped it around two of the bullies' ankles, hanging them upside down, while he grabbed the other one by the neck and slammed her against the wall so hard that it sent a fissure throughout the room. He spoke in a low toned voice, "You think it's funny to pick on the less fortunate? You get a laugh out of kicking people who are naturally knocked down?! HUH?!" The girl in his grasp couldn't speak and was choking. Suddenly they heard another person enter the room. "Rane! Stop this!" It was Cynthia. She stepped forward to him, "If you want to help this girl then fine! But all you're doing right now is showing her that every gifted or fortunate person will always step on those who they feel are beneath them! Is that really the kind of message you want to spread?!" Rane looked back at her with a disheartened face as he clenched his teeth. He closed his eyes and let the girls he had strung up, and who were now bleeding from their ankles, down, and let go of the other girl who then gasped and coughed for air. All three girls then darted out of the room crying in fear.

Rane took a breath and kneeled down next to the girl who was being bullied, who was now cowering a bit. Rane smiled at her, "What's you're name little girl?" The girl sniffled and stuttered, "T...Tammy..." Rane reached his hand out to her and she flinched and closed her eyes. She opened them with a bit of shock when she realized all he was doing was wiping away her tears. "Tammy, don't you ever let anyone tell you that you're not beautiful. Because you have a type of beauty that someone like me could never have." He poked the top left of her chest. "You have a beautiful heart." Tammy cried a little more and hugged him with a smile. "Thank you mister." She ran towards the door but stopped in the doorway, "But you're wrong. You do have a good heart!" Tammy then ran down the hallway with a smile.

Rane had a surprised look on his face when suddenly Cynthia spoke up again. "She's right you know." Rane looked at her, "What?" Cynthia spoke up again, "You have this skewed idea that every ugly person is beautiful on the inside, and every beautiful person is ugly on the inside, when in acuality, there's no rule that says you can't be both." Rane looked at her, a bit surprised, then just looked down with a faint smile. "You know, I used to be exactly like that girl. I was hideous, and everyone had made fun of me, Calling me all sorts of names. I was so hurt, and so broken, that when I met someone who told me they could make all the pain go away... I took it without any thought of consequences. But then, when I tried to be friends with people after I was given this 'gift' they all still treated me terribly. The beautiful people hated me for 'trying to be like one of them' and the regular looking people hated me for 'selling out' and got jealous! They all said it was mean of me to want to be beautiful!" Rane got a pained look on his face, "That's why I used my power to get everyone to love me... because no one ever has before..."

Cynthia put her hand on his shoulder, "Then start proving to people that you weren't doing it to be mean. Start showing that by releasing all the people you trapped under your power. Prove that you CAN be beautiful on the outside, and on the inside." He looked up at her for a few moments and then looked down sady. He opened his eyes and sent a pulse out once more, finally releasing all of the people he had ensnared with his power. Rane continued to look down, and tears started to stream from his face, "I'm sorry... I'll do whatever I can to make things right by everyone!" Cynthia looked down at him and smiled as she rubbed his shoulder, "I know you will. Because I can sense it. I can sense that you're a good person."

 _Next day before class..._

Rane was down on his knees bowing to the group of friends, "I'm really really sorry! Please forgive me!" Izalea leaned over to Tom and whispered, "Eeeeh... What's he sorry about?" Tom shrugged and scratched his head, "Beats me." Rane looked up at them in shock. Apparently, when he had released everyone from his power, they all forgot what had happened. Sam screamed out, "ARE YOU GUYS FOR REAL?! HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER?!" Tom and Izalea shrugged at each other. Rane continued to kneel in front of everyone, "Please forgive me! I swear I'll do good by everyone from now on!" Sam sighed and started walking away. "Well then, you have to do something first. Stand up!" Rane stood up, "W...What do I need to do?" Sam stood at the opposite end of the hall and started running full speed ahead, "Take this hit like a man!" She transformed her fist into her brass knuckle and punched him square in the face as hard as she could. Rane screamed as he went flying across the hall and ended up flat on his back. He laid there in shaock for a few seconds before Sam stood over him and held out her hand while smiling, "Now get up you bastard." He smiled back at her, bleeding from his nose and mouth.

Cynthia walked up to him, "By the way, how are you a vampire and a weapon. I've never heard of that before." Rane rubbed his jaw, "Well, I was born a weapon, but one day a man came up to me and asked if I wanted to be beautiful, and I said yes, not knowing what it meant..." Sam stood there and gave a deep exhale, "I wonder who it could've been."

 _Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Death City..._

A man with a slight Transylvanian accent spoke to a mature sounding woman. "You know now what you must do, correct?" The woman gave a grin, "Indeed. Thank you for this vital information. Tell me, what is your interest with the DWMA?" The man gave a grin as he walked away. "Let's just say... There is someone... who still needs to do good by me."


	9. The Start of a War! The DWMA Attacked!

It was lunch time the next day, and Ben and Sakura and their group of friends, which now included Rane, were sitting at their regular table. All of them were eating and chatting like normal, but Ben looked more worn out than usual. Luna looked at him a bit worried, "What's wrong Ben?" There was a black cat next to Sakura who also stared up at him curiously. Ben put the food down and started to speak. "You... you..." He lifted his head up with fake tears streaming down his face, "I WAS STUCK FOR HOURS IN THAT MOB WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS COME HELP ME?!" Rane rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Ehhhehehehehe, s-sorry about that." Ben lowered his head to his food again and whispered, "Don't you talk to me..." A few more minutes of idol conversation went by before Rane pointed his fork at Cynthia and winked, "So, ever since my apology yesterday, have you decided that you love me yet?~" Cynthia went wide eye'd and did a spit take across the table blushing wildly. "WHAT?!" Tom was sitting across from her, his lip fake quivering and he was drenched in Cynthia's water that she had just spit out. "My... my suit... YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE DRY CLEANER!" Rane put his hand up, "I'll take care of the bill. But yes, Cynthia. I decided since you saw me for who I was before anyone else did, I would make it my goal to make you love me without my powers!" Cynthia blushed even more and quickly lowered her head into her book again. Izalea broke out in laughter, "Man, he's on you like a barrel to a gun!" Tom turned to her, "What about a sawed-off?" Izalea just turned to him and squinted her eyes and stayed quiet for a few seconds before whispering, "...Shut up..."

Ben pointed over to True's table, "Hey, that upper classman is at it again..." They saw the same upperclassmen who was bullying him the first day they met him start to walk up to him again. "Hey kid, we never finished what I started." The upper classmen snickered. Tom and Sam both started to stand up to go intervene, but Isamu just smirked and grabbed both their shoulders and sat them back down. "Hold on, just watch." They bully pushed True's shoulder, "Come on kid, get up! Unless you're scared!" The bully laughed as True got a determined face and stood up out of his seat. The bully grinned, "Oh, so I see you grew a pair since last time. Alright then squirt, bring it!" The bully threw his first punch, but True had been training. True ducked under it and turned both his arms into nunchuks. He swung the right one at the bully's legs, and when the bully fell to his knees, True uppercutted him in the jaw with his left nunchuk. True then ran up the bully's torso and did a front flip over him. As he was doing the front flip, for the finishing blow, he wrapped both nunchuks around the bully's shoulders, and threw him hard on his back into the ground in front of him. Everyone in the group of friends was amazed at what they just saw and had shocked expressions, except for Isamu who was smiling at his handywork.

True took a deep breath and transformed the nunchuks back into his hands. Afterward he waited for a moment before jumping up in the air exstatically, "I DID IT!" True then ran towards the table with Isamu and his group of friends and stood in front of Isamu, "I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!" Isamu smiled and ruffled his hair, "Yeah you did little guy. Watch your form on that front flip though, one wrong twitch and that's you on your back instead of him." True looked at him with big happy eyes, "You got it mister Isa! I'll train real hard next class!" True then ran off down the halls screaming"I did it!" over and over again. Tom turned to Isamu, "Bloody hell man, you trained that kid well." Isa looked at him running down the hall, "Thanks, but he's still got a long way to go." Isamu turned back to his food and took a drink of his water. After lunch they al decided to meet back later after school, and went to their seperate classes.

It was now afternoon, 3:00pm to be exact, and it was twenty minutes until classes ended. Everyone was in class, studying hard, but meanwhile, outside the scool in the middle of the city, there was a woman floating with two crows facing opposite ways on each shoulder. She smirked as she thought back to her previous meeting with the man in the dessert. _"At 3:00pm the authorities of Death City will all be on there way from the middle of the city to the south end of it for shift changes. That is when you should make your move."_ The witch gave an evil smile and held up her arms as she spoke to herself, "Thank you for the information, Draco." Suddenly, the crow's on her shoulder started squawking and sound waves moved throughout the city. Everyone within a twenty mile radius looked up to see what the noise was. When they did, they're eyes turned pale, and the got a blank, almost dead looking expression on their face. Then, the witch whispered her orders. "Destroy the DWMA."

Stein was just about to finish his lecture when all of the sudden a student aid burst through the classroom door. "Professor! We've got a problem- AH!" Just then the student aid got hit in the back of the head with the bud of a pistol. A brainwashed officer then steps into the classroom and takes aim and immediatelly fires at Stein, hitting him in the right shoulder. Stein fell to the ground in pain as the class stared in horror, especially Isamu. He screamed with panic in his voice. "DAD!" Izalea got a panicked look on her face as well and turned her arm into her chain form as she wrapped it around the barrel of the gun and pulled it away, afterwards swinging the chain around and hitting him in the side of the head with it to knock him out. Isamu then jumped down to the classroom floor and ran over to Stein. "Dad, are you okay?!" Stein sat up in agony, "Y-yeah, I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound. Go... go get your mother out of here." Isamu picked Stein up, "Sure thing, but you're coming with with." Stein grunted as Isamu helped him up and towards the door. Out in the halls it was pure panick and chaos. Isamu looked as DWMA students were being evacuated by the teachers, while the teachers were trying to fend off the brainwashed civilians without severely hurting them.

Isamu turned back to Izalea and yelled up to her, "YOU GET LUNA TO SAFETY!" Izalea nodded with a determined expression, "You got it!" Izalea then grabbed Luna's hand and started pulling her, "C'mon girl, we gotta move!" Luna couldn't speak because she was in shock and scared all at the same time. Ben followed them out the door and Izalea looked at him. "You comin' too?" Ben looked at her sternly, "I will not abandon my weapon, or my friends." Izalea gave him a smile and nodded, "Then let's go hero." Ben gave a slight grin back as they all ran for the exit. Tom had already darted out the door before they had, and made a b-line for the first year N.O.T. class. Rane started making down the hall when Cynthia and Sam ran up to him, and Cynthia spoke. "Where are you going?! The exits the other way!" Rane turned around, "Yeah, but the N.O.T. students are the farthest away from the exit, so they're going to need the most help being evacuated!" Rane ran down the hall towards the N.O.T. classrooms as Cynthia followed him. Sam chased after her, "Hey! Cynthia wait!" Just then, the floor beneath Sam gave weight and she fell to the floor beneath them. Cynthia went back and looked down at her, "Are you okay?! I'm coming down!" Sam stopped her, "No! No, you go help prince charming with the evacuation, I'll meet up with you!" Cynthia gave her an unsure look, but nodded and ran back towards the way Rane was going.

Sam started running through the hallway, but realized that it had already been evacuated, so there was no need for them to clear out this floor of intruders anymore, leaving Sam to fight them off all by herself. It had gotten to the point where she had exhausted almost all of her energy using her partial transformation and trying not to fatally injure anyone in the process. She was about to reach the end of the hall when she tripped over her own feet because of how exhausted she had become, and she was struggling to try and get herself back up. Just then she noticed one last of the brainwashed people walking towards her. She thought to herself, _"It's no good... I can't... get up... Dammit all!"_ She closed her eyes preparing for the incoming attack when suddenly she heard a voice from behind her. "You know it's rude to attack a sexy girl in a trench coat!"

She looked to her side and saw a guy she didn't recognize. He had short white hair and stood at about 5'6". He was physically fit and he wore a t-shirt with the AC/DC band logo on it with a lightning bolt in between the AC and DC. He wore tan cargo shorts and had a toothpick in his mouth as well as a pair of sunglasses hanging off of his shirt, and on his feet he wore a pair of tanish brown sandles.

Sam looked up at him with an astonished look, "Who... are..." He interrupted her, "I saw you fight back there and I usually don't like seeing people fight unless I'm looking in a mirror, but I gotta say you were pretty damn awesome. Your form sucks ass though." Sam looked at him in disbelief, "Wait, excuse me-" The man interrupted her again, "Speaking of ass, you should really take that cloak off more often cus oh my death you have a great one." Sam just sat there staring at him, speechless. She looked around for a moment and thought to herself, _"Um... yeah... the... the building's still under attack... how could he-"_ The man once again interrupted her train of thought, "I mean, I know this isn't really the place or time, but later if you wanna go somewhere and-" He held out his hand and got interrupted by catching a metal folding chair that the brainwashed person had thrown.

He let out a deep sigh and looked at the brainwashed person who through the chair and yelled. "How rude! You see that I'm trying to get hooked up and you throw a chair at me- WHO- WHO THROWS A CHAIR?! WHAT KIND OF WINGMAN ARE YOU?!" The brainwashed person just sits there growling at them both. The man next to Sam just lets out a deep sigh again and speaks in a calmer voice. "Well... I can see that you won't listen to reason... and I gotta say..." He then turned to the brainwashed civilian and raised his voice, "That really doesn't come as a SHOCK to me!" He then slams the metal chair down on the floor and a streak of electricity flies out and hit the brainwashed civilian, leaving him unconscious. Sam just stared in amazement, when they both realized that there were more brainwashed civilians coming from behind them.

The man spoke, "Okay sexy, time for you to go. I'll hold them off." Sam spoke still in a daze, "I... i wasted all my energy fighting all those things... I can't move..." The man looked down at her, "Well then, looks like I'll have to get you outta here. But don't judge my methods." He picked her up and she stopped him, "Wait! What's your name!?" He responded, "Just call me what everyone else does; Static. Now, are you ready?" She responded hesitantly, "R...Ready for what?" He responded back, "Three things are about to happen. I'm gonna find a new use for that cloak of yours, I'm going to reach inside your pants, and I'm gonna look down your shirt before I throw you." Sam barely had time to respond, "Wait wha-?!" He put his left hand on the top front of her shirt and gripped it, and he put his right hand so that the four fingers on his right hand were tucked into the back of her jeans so he had a nice grip. Without warning he drew his arms back getting ready to throw her, and as he said, he looked behind him while she was at the right angle. All he said before he threw her was, "Nice." Then he threw his arms forward and slid her full speed across the floor on her cloak towards the doorway. Meanwhile, Rane and Cynthia both heard a faint screaming getting closer to them. Cynthia let out a voice of happiness as she opened the door to the hallway, "Sam, you're-!" Sam was sliding towards her at full speed, "GET OUT OF THE WAYYYYY!" Sam then crashed into them making all three of them fall down. Cynthia rubbed her head as the other two did the same, "Ow... What happened out there?" Sam just stared blankly into nothing with a confused look on her face, "I dont... even... know..."

 _Meanwhile, at the same time that was happening..._

Izalea, Ben and Luna were all running down the hall, Izalea taking out any brainwashed civilians in their way. Eventually, they reached a dead end. Izalea cursed under her breath and hit the wall with her fist out of frustration. "Dammit! Alright Ben, we're gonna have to fight these guys off! Luna isn't in any condition to fight right now! She looks like a chihuahua that just got out of it's first dog fight!" Ben nodded and stood in front of Luna, "You get the one's on the left, I get the ones on the right?" He had a nervous smile on his face. Izalea smiled back, "Sounds good, hero." They charged at the group of brainwashed civilians and started trying to fight them off. Eventually, though one of them slipped past and ran towards Luna. Luna screamed as the brainwashed civilian knocked her down to the ground, also, for the first time since she'd met her group of friends, revealing what was under her hood. Ben looked back, "Oh no!" Izalea looked back as well, "Luna- Wait, what the-!" Izalea saw a pair of black cat ears on the top of Luna's head. Izalea screamed out in surprise while fighting off the brainwashed civilians, "She actually has cat ears?!"

Just then, a non-lethal ball of flames hit the civilian that was attacking Luna. Izalea looked past the crowd, "Great, what now?!" At the end of them, they saw Blair standing at the end of the hallway with an angered face as she spoke in a serious tone, "Get away from my daughter..." Blair then shot a few more non-lethal flaming pumpkins at the civilians before firing an exploding pumpkin at the wall behind Ben, Izalea, and Luna. Blair ran up to them and summoned a floating pumpkin right outside the open wall. "Get on and get to safetly! All of you!" Izalea nodded and grabbed both Ben and Luna, "Lets go!" She jumped onto the Pumpkin and it softly floated to the ground. They all got off and ran to the teachers to safety, when Izalea noticed Isamu running back into the building. "What's that idiot-! Gaaaah!" Izalea then ran up the building steps after him.

 _Ten minutes earlier than that..._

Isamu ran out of the building with Stein, and saw that Marie was out front treating the wounded. When Marie saw them she felt relieved and panicked at the same time. She ran up to them, "Is your father okay?!" Stein nodded, "Yeah, just a flesh wound. That's what I told him... but no one listens to a mad scientist."He chuckled a bit as Marie started fixing him up. "Isamu spoke to Marie, "Mom, do you got this?! I gotta go talk to Mrs. Albarn!" Marie nodded, "Go." Isamu nodded back and went to find Maka. He finally caught up with her in the crowd of people, "Mrs. Albarn!" She yelled back, "Isamu! Are you hurt?" He responded out of breath, "N-no... Did all the kids make it out okay?" Maka looked back, "Yes, I counted each head as we left the classroom, they're all here."

Isamu nodded in relief, but that relief soon turned to panic. "Mrs. Albarn, where's True?" Maka looked behind her, now also panicked, "He has to be here, I saw him leave the classroom with the rest of us! True! True where are you?!" Isamu looked in the crowd of children but didn't see him. Isamu closed his eyes and listened closely for his voice. He suddenly heard his voice walking his way up to the roof. _"Gee, I sure hope this will help Mr. Isa become stronger."_ Isamu then thought to himself, _"Thank god he's okay..."_ Suddenly, Isamu heard another voice... a voice he knew all too well... _"Oh don't worry, child, I'm positive it will."_ The flashbacks came back to Isamu... that voice... it belonged the the woman who had almost killed him. It belonged the the witch. Isamu got a horrified look on his face as he ran for the stairs and Maka called out to him, "Isamu, what's wrong?!"

Tom was sitting with a little girl with one of the doctors. The doctor put his stethascope back around his neck, "Okay, she checks out." Tom looked at him seriously, "Check her again..." The girl whined at him, "Tooooom I'm fine, I promise." Tom smiled sweetly at her, "I know, Kitty. I just wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to you." Just then he looked behind him and realized that Isamu was about to enter the school and was near the top of the steps. He turned back to Kitty, "Listen, I've gotta go for a little bit, but I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded sadly. As Tom started to walk away, she yelled out to him, "Wait, Tom, where are you going?" Tom looked back at her and smiled, "Your big brother's gonna save the world!" Tom then started running up the steps when he ran into Izalea doing the same thing. They looked at each other and smiled as they nodded, as both of them ran up the steps.

Isamu was nearly at the roof, and he was running out of breath and energy. He thought to himself as he ran up the stairs, _"Please, PLEASE let him be okay! Please don't let me be too late!"_ Isamu finally reached the doorway to the roof as he burst through it. "TRUE!" He saw True standing on the edge of the building, staring off into the distance with none other than the witch that he hated so much. True turned around at the sound of Isamu's voice and smiled. "Oh, Mr. Isa! This nice Lady said if I came up here with her that I could help make you stronger!" Isamu screamed at True in horror, "TRUE! RUN!" True got a confused face, but it turned to surprise, as a sharp beak pierced through the left side of his chest. Isamu stared at the scene in absolute horror and anguish. The witch leaned down and whispered into True's ear as the light faded from his eyes. "And you have served your purpose perfectly, child." She retracted the beak and True's body fell in front of her.

Just then Tom and Izalea reached the roof and Tom spoke up, "Isa, we're hear-... Oh... no..." Tom and Izalea both looked at the witch standing over True's body. Izalea got an extremely enraged face, "YOU-" she was cut off though, because Isamu started to scream in anguish at the top of his lungs, and his purple eye glowed the most it ever has before. Cynthia, Rane and Sam were all down at the bottom of the school, as Cynthia looked up in horror. "What is... going on... Isamu's soul it... it's turned completely black... It's covering the entire top of the school!" The witch was smiling at her work as she laughed. "At last! I've found you! The last one remaining! The immortal being! Reveal yourself, son of Free, as your true form of, The Werewolf!"


	10. Isamu Snaps! Is This Goodbye!

Chapter 10

Isamu screamed in agony, both emotional and physical. With each passing moment, his soul's size was increasing and turning black as the night sky, and his body had started its transformation into his werewolf state. Meanwhile, back down on the ground, everyone was staring up at the roof, wondering what was happening. Maka got a terrified look on her face as she started to run towards the school. She could see what was happening to Isamu's soul, and she was also worried for the safety of True. She yelled back to Liz and Patty, who had arrived shortly after the incident started, "Take care of the children!" Liz and Patty both nodded as Maka ran up the stairs.

Tom and Izalea both watched in fear as Isamu started transforming into his werewolf form. Meanwhile, the witch smiled and watched the whole thing unfold. Isamu yelled up to the sky as his voice started forming into a roar. Black fur started coming out of every part of his body and he grew by about four feet. His torso got too big so both his hoodie and shirt ripped off, but his necklace was still, now very tightly, fitting around his neck. Both his shoes and lower part of his pants were both also torn off, so all he was left in was a pair of ripped shorts and his necklace. Isamu snorted out some visible breath from his nose, as he slowly lifted up his head to look at the witch. The witch smiled at him as she slowly started drifting away from the top of the school. "Sadly, my immortal friend, I am not prepared to subdue you quite yet. I just came here to confirm my theory about you. So I'm afraid I'll have to bid you, a-" Within the blink of an eye, Isamu was in front of the witch, staring her in the face with his bright purple and bright blue glowing eyes. The witches face turned to shock as he grabbed her by the neck and jumped off of the building with her.

Izalea ran over to the ledge and looked down, "What- What was that?! Did you see that?!" Tom was kneeling down next to True as he looked down sadly and closed True's empty eyes.

"Yeah, I did… and that wasn't Isa. Whatever it was…" Tom stood up and stared at her, "We have to stop it. At least restrain it." Izalea looked at him with a worried look,

"I-I don't know man. Did you see that thing? Did you see how fast it moved?"

Tom yelled, "Then we'll just have to be faster! It's time to try the tie and dive!"

Izalea looked at him with a bit of surprise, then gave a nervous smirk. "Alright then, I'll start heading down to the ground floor."

Izalea ran to the stairs as Tom turned and yelled at her. "Hurry!" Tom then went over to the ledge and looked down at the scene below him. "A fall like that might only keep it him down for a couple minutes at most…"

As Izalea was running down the steps her cell phone started to ring. "Ah, great! Who the hell could that be?!" She picked up the phone and spoke with heavy breathing as she was running, "Yeah?!" She heard the voice on the other line.

"Hey, Pedals, it's me, Toni." Izalea kept running.

"I'm… kinda busy here Toni… could this wait?"

Toni responded with a bit of curiosity, "You runnin' a marathon or somethin' Pedals?" He got himself back on track, "Anyway, I looked into that case your school had you sniffin' around about."

"Oh yeah… what'd ya find- JESUS HOW MANY STAIRS ARE THERE IN THIS DAMN BUILDING?!" Toni continued with a slight curious tone that turned into concern.

"Yeeeeah, well listen, Pedals, I… I don't want you getting' involved with this, alright? I talked to your father too, and he said he doesn't want you involved either, for your own good."

Izalea was reaching the bottom of the stairs, "Listen… I'll… talk to ya about it later Toni… But thanks for lookin' out."

"Yeah, no problem Pedals, I'm always lookin' out for the families favorite little rebel." They then both hung up the phone as Izalea kept running and as she was doing so, she passed by Maka. Maka looked towards her as they passed each other and Izalea just looked down at the ground with a sad expression as she kept running.

Isamu landed a few yards away from the witch on their hard fall. The witch was lying in a pile of crumbled up rocks. She had put up a magical barrier underneath herself just before impact, so the damage wasn't as bad, but still bad enough to the point where she couldn't move. Every civilian in the crowd of people had cleared out of the area once Isamu made impact with the ground. Isamu grunted as he slowly stood up, still in his werewolf form. Meanwhile, Sam and the others had run up the stairs to the front of the school to look at the spectacle. Sam then squinted her eyes towards the witch, when she had a realization. "ISAMU! STOP!"

Sam ran toward them both as Cynthia held out her hand. "Sam!"

Rane then grabbed Cynthia's other hand, "You can't! If you get in his way he'll kill you, you know that!" Cynthia stood there with a pained look, knowing he was right.

Isamu started walking toward the witch when Sam suddenly ran in front of her, blocking his path. "Isamu, stop! I know her! She's my friend!" She looked back at the witch, then looked at him. "Please… YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Isamu stopped and stared at her for a moment, different thoughts running through his head. He remembered Sam was there with him, when they were both attacked and wounded by the witch. But just as he was about to let his guard down, another thought filled his head. This time… it was of True's face and voice. _"Mr. Isa!... Mr. Isa!... You're the best Mr. Isa!"_ Isamu had a few tears drop down the fur on his face as he roared out to the sky. Sam got a fearful look on her face, when suddenly Isamu backhanded her across the platform into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Isamu continued to walk forward towards the witch, when the front doors to the school opened and two long chains wrapped around his feet, tripping him. Then, the chains began to wrap around his wrists as well. Isamu growled while he was being restrained on the ground and he saw Izalea walk out.

"Tie!"

Tom, who was still on the roof, punched both his hands together forming his shield, and jumped off the roof, "DIVE!" As Tom was falling though, Isamu roared out once more as he started struggling, and Izalea's chains started breaking. Izalea let out a cry of pain, as she had no choice but to release him. Tom saw this and instinctively transformed into his shield mode fully to take the incoming blow. Isamu caught Tom while Tom was in his shield form, and threw him at Izalea, knocking them both out cold and sending them flying backwards a good amount.

Isamu then walked up to the witch and stood in front of her, staring down at her with hatred in his eyes. The witch smiled and laughed as she spit up blood. "Go ahead… Do your worst… This isn't even my real body…"

Rane had heard what she said and whispered questioningly, "Real body?" Isamu roared out to the sky once more and lifted his hands to prepare the final blow. But in less than half a second, before he could deal the blow, nearly all the staff of the DWMA had showed up and pinned him to the ground. Justin Law had the old time witch trial style stocks around his neck, Soul turned both his arms into scythes pinning down his left arm while Spirit did the same thing only with Isamu's right arm, Tsubaki had her ponytail in chain scythe form holding down his left leg while Black Star used his bare hands to hold down his right leg, Blair had conjured up pumpkin stems from the ground to hold down his tail, Stein sat on the lower part of his back while Static sat on the upper part of his back, and finally, there was Kid standing in front of him aiming one of his guns straight at his face. Isamu stared up at Kid and growled, now unable to move.

Static charged up his hand with electricity and spoke in a serious tone. "Down boy." He then put his hand on the front of Isamu's head and sent out a major electrical shock. Isamu went limp, and was then knocked out. Afterwards, his body turned back to normal, and he reverted to his regular self again.

Rane walked up to the witch with Cynthia. Rane stared down at her with distain. "There's only one witch who has the power of mind control…"

The witch chuckled a bit and coughed up more blood. "If they thought… a couple of… bratty N.O.T. students could get rid of me… they didn't know my full capabilities in the first place…"

Rane kneeled down and looked at the witch in disgust, "Go back to your own body… Shaula Gorgon…" He then sent out a pulse with his eyes, as the witch's eyes faded back to their normal selves and she fell unconscious. As the witch became normalized, so did all of the civilians that were brainwashed as well. Meanwhile, back on the roof, Maka had slowly opened the door leading to the outside. She put her hand up to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes and she slowly started walking towards True's body. She shook her head as she stood in front of him, and fell to her knees.

She picked him up and held her against her chest, sobbing. "NO!"

Soul then walked up behind her and and leaned down as he hugged her from behind and whispered to her sadly. "It's not your fault, Maka… It's not your fault…" Maka just kneeled there, sobbing, holding her dead student, whom she had treated as her own.

 _A few hours later, in the death room…_

Kid screamed out at Stein and Marie, "How could you not have told me?!"

Stein spoke in a stern yet calm voice, "We had his abilities under control. The witch… just sent him over the edge…"

"His presence in this school antagonized an attack that injured many and cost a student their life just so she could get to him! How could you possibly think you could keep the son of a monster like free under control?!"

Stein stared at Kid and crushed the cigarette beneath his shoe as he spoke with a slight tone of irritation. "He is MY son, and you need to learn to watch your temper… Lord Second…"

Kid took a deep breath as he spoke again. "As you would expect from a situation like this, it cannot go unpunished… I'm sorry Stein, Marie… but your son must be exiled from the city…"

Marie stepped forward and spoke in a frantic voice, "You can't exile my baby! There has to be something we can do to calm the situation!"

Kid spoke up calmly, "Marie… half the city just witnessed Isamu badly injure three of our best E.A.T. students, and get subdued by half of the entire school faculty… steps have to be made to make the citizens of this city feel at ease, and that means making sure that never happens again."

Stein spoke up, "Then let me train him. Before, I had no way of helping him harness his powers because I didn't want him to know the truth about his past and about his real father. But now that he knows, I can work with him to help him control them."

Kid sighed and looked down, "Listen you two… the citizens are going to want to punish someone for this attack… and since Shaula is nowhere to be found yet… Isamu is just unlucky enough to be in the crosshairs…" Marie held Stein and cried into his chest as Kid continued. "Listen you two… Once we catch Shaula… once we bring her to justice… then we can talk about honing his skills… but until then, I'm going to have to put him in the chamber beneath the school… the same chamber that my father used to contain the kishin Asura."

Marie continued to cry into Stein's chest as Stein tried to comfort her. Suddenly Spirit burst into the room, "Lord Second, we've got a problem!"

"What is it?"

Spirit spoke in a panicky voice. "It's Isamu, he's escaped from his cell and we don't know where he is!"

Kid yelled at him, "Go find him now!" Stein and Marie looked at each other, both worried.

In the east end of the city, Isamu had a bag slung over his shoulder and was just a few steps away from the gates that exited the city. He stopped though, when he heard footsteps running towards him. "Isamu!" He heard Luna call out to him, and beside her was Ben.

Isamu spoke with his back turned to them. "I'm not staying… I… I can't stay…"

Luna stepped forward a bit more with a hopeful smile, "C'mon, we can explain to everyone how you weren't yourself. We can explain how that witch manipulated you and made you do those things!"

Isamu turned around, "How about we explain how I couldn't save True… Or how about we try to explain how I broke both of Izalea's arms while they were in weapon form. Or how about explaining how I gave Sam a concussion and both she and Tom haven't become conscious yet!"

Luna gave him a sympathetic look, "But… that wasn't…"

Isamu looked down and to the side, "Look, why don't you just stay away from me… A monster like me never could've loved you in the first place…" Luna got a hurt and shocked look on her face.

Ben then suddenly ran at Isamu, "You ass! She's just trying to help!" Ben threw a punch, expecting it to be blocked, but he was surprised when the sound of his fist connecting with Isamu's cheek echoed through the air. At a closer look, he could tell that Isamu had tears running down his face.

Isamu turned around again, "Like I said… just stay away from me…" Isamu then walked through the gates, leaving the city that he once knew, along with all his friends, behind him.


	11. Extremely Dangerous Mission! Texas!

It had been one month since the attack on the school, and everyone that was injured was healing up just fine. Sam was down in the jail cell, talking with the captured witch. "So Eva, how are you holding up down here?"

Eva talked to her from the other side of the cell bars, "Well… as good as a murderer can be."

Sam sighed and looked at her with both sadness and irritation, "How many time do I have to tell you, that wasn't you, that was your mother." Eva looked down at her feet.

"I… still can't believe she would use her own daughter like that…" She then screamed to the ceiling, "GAH! IT JUST PISSES ME OFF! LIKE REALLY MAN, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sam leaned back in her chair, "Yeah, I guess being a crappy parent is just in the Gorgon family handbook."

Eva sat against her cell wall, "Yeah, I guess so. So, how's the whole concussion thing going for ya?"

Sam spoke up enthusiastically, "I've been cleared for missions! I can go back out there and kick ass again!"

Eva smiled a bit, "Good, just be careful out there. You don't wanna end up like me…"

Sam rolled her eyes, "You. Did. Nothing. Wrong. Stop blaming yourself for the evil other people do."

Eva just sat there and smirked to herself a bit while looking down, "You know the worst thing about being released from brainwashing by someone other than the brainwasher… You're guaranteed to remember every single thing you did while under their control…"

Sam gave her a sympathetic look when someone yelled down to her, "Hey, you're visiting time is up!"

Sam stood up, "Listen, they're gonna find you not guilty and then we're gonna hang out together, okay? Just like we did when we were kids."

Eva stood up and sighed, "I'm facing the death penalty you know."

Sam smiled to her, "They haven't killed you yet." Eva and Sam both chuckled as they did a fist bump through the bars.

"Alright, get out of here before they drag you out by your-"

Suddenly, they heard a different voice call down to them, "C'mon sexy! Didn't you hear them?! It's time for you to get your ass back up here!"

Eva raised an eyebrow, "Who was-"

Sam bolted up the steps, "Gotta go bye!"

When Sam burst through the door leading back up to the upper floor, she spotted Static walking down the hallway. "YOU!"

Static turned around and gave a smile, "Hey there." He leaned forward and puckered up his lips, "Did you wanna give your savior a big thank you kiss?" He wasn't met with a set of lips, but instead a brass knuckled punch to the face. Static held his now bloody nose, "What the hell was that for?!"

Sam stood before him furious, "YOU THREW ME!"

Static stared at her blankly, "I thought I told you not to question my methods." Sam then punched him straight in the stomach and grabbed him by the collar holding him close to her face.

"YOU. THREW. ME."

She let go and Static groaned a bit and smiled, "Y'know, you're a very angry individual."

Sam stood there with a scowl, "I'm only angry when people do something to piss me off…"

Static started walking away again, "Yeah, well you should really learn to just laugh stuff off. After all, what's life worth if you're not enjoying it?" Sam's expression changed from anger to a bit confused as she started thinking about what he said.

She then looked down with a low sigh and put her hand to her upper lip as she mumbled under her breath, "I'm not angry that often, am I?"

Just then Stein called her into the classroom, "Ms. Garret, could you come here please?"

Sam turned around, "Great, what is it now…"

She entered the room as she saw Rane and Cynthia standing in there as well. She walked up beside them, and stared at Stein who was now sitting behind his desk. "So, what's up guys?"

Cynthia responded, "No idea. The professor called us in here and he hasn't told us why yet." Stein looked up at them from his desk.

"I have a mission for you three. But it's going to be like no other mission that I've assigned to you before. You're chances of dying will be significantly higher than usual, but we're short-handed here for the time being, so we had to choose the best students we had for this."

Sam smiled, "Professor, you set'em up, and we'll knock'em down. Simple as that. So, where are we headed?"

Stein slid a file towards them, "Sweetwater, Texas." Rane tensed a bit when he heard the name. When Sam opened the file she got a horrified look on her face.

Stein leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh, "Yeah, this is a nasty one. Even worse than that Jack the Ripper case that Soul and Maka went on during their time here."

Cynthia took the file from Sam who had started to lean on the desk, as she groaned out in a semi-frightened and disgusted voice, "Who… WHAT could have done that?" Cynthia just stared at it and squinted her eyes in disgust. Stein leaned forward and spoke up once more.

"They're calling it… the Texas chainsaw massacre." What they saw inside the file was the inside of a farmhouse, with dismembered teenage bodies and blood everywhere. Stein continued, "The people living there think that one of their own is committing the murders, but we have reason to believe that it was an Afreet, or a being that is on its way to becoming a Kishin." Stein stood up and walked out of the room. "You'll have to go by car since we need the plane on standby." Stein shut the door behind him.

Sam scoffed, "Yeah, like any of us know how to drive…"

Rane stepped toward them, "I… actually have my license." Sam looked up at him with a surprised look.

Cynthia then stepped forward and closed the file, "You were awfully quiet during that whole meeting, Rane. Care to tell us why you're so against this place?"

Rane looked down at her and smiled a bit, "Yeah, nothing gets past you. Well… I actually grew up there." Cynthia and Sam both looked in disbelief for a couple seconds, then Sam spoke up.

"You… grew up in Sweetwater Texas? There's no way in hell! You're too clean and you don't even have an accent!"

Rane sighed and walked forward as he tossed up the car keys and caught them again, "C'mon girls… let's go grab some steak and sweet tea…" Both of them stared at him for a bit before following him out the door.

 _The next day…_

All of them were in the car, Cynthia and Sam both being asleep, Cynthia in the passenger seat and Sam laying down in the backseat. They woke up to Rane's voice, "Okay ladies… Welcome to Sweetwater Texas." They both woke up and looked out the windows and slowly grew a look of shock on their faces.

Cynthia spoke up, "Are you… sure this is your hometown? I expected it to be… well… cleaner?" When they looked out the windows all they saw were the trailer parks and the open fields, along with the occasional diner and convenient store with a gas station in front of it.

Rane sighed, "Yeah… now you get a fraction of the reason why I left…"

Sam spoke under her breath, "Yeah, I'd move halfway across the world to get away from a place like this." Cynthia shot her a death stare. Sam stammered to pick up her words, "I mean, y'know it's… it's… nice?" Cynthia sighed and looked forward.

They rode a bit more into town before pulling up to a hardware store. They all go out of the car and they all got out of the car. Sam interjected, "Wait, I thought Afreets didn't use human objects. Don't they use whatever is built into their bodies? Y'know, like Jack the Ripper did with his metal claws?"

Cynthia leaned on the car and looked over at her, "Well, Afreets sometimes tend to take forms on what they used to do in the real world. As you said, Jack the Ripper used his metal claws, but when he was still a human soul, he was using knives. What their body uses depends on what they did while they were still human souls." Rane looked over at them, "Precisely. So, if we track down who bought a chainsaw, or most likely multiple chainsaw's in this case, then we can narrow down our suspect pool by a lot; and we'll start by asking the owners of power tool shops."

Cynthia looked at him with a little bit of disbelief. "You mean… there are shops here... that only sell power tools?"

Rane smiled a bit, "Welcome to the south ladies." He then got a grimacing look and started walking towards the store. "I'm surprised there's not a gun shop next door and a leather store across the street…"

When they walked into the store Sam whispered to them. "Hey guys, let me do the talking. No matter who it is, I always get my answers."

Cynthia sighed and shook her head as Rane looked at her, "You're… you're not going to hurt him, right?"

Sam winked at him, "95% sure."

She then walked to the counter as Rane fast walked toward her whisper yelling, "95%?! Hey, wait!"

Sam leaned on the counter and stared, with a scowl, at the 6'4" gruff looking man polishing the power saw. He slowly looked back at her, "Can I help you with something little lady…"

She got a bit irritated at the fact that he called her a little lady, but managed to keep her composure. "From two weeks up till now… Someone came in here and bought at least two chainsaws… we need a list of people that did that…"

The man stared her down, "…And who are you to come in here and start demanding my list of customers?"

Sam leaned in closer, "We're consulting with the police on a case. He would've said that the other one he bought broke. Now give us… the list…"

He leaned in closer to her next and squinted his eyes, "Well little girl, if you're with the police then you don't mind comin' back here with a warrant. Else you can go on and git…" Sam got an enraged look on her face as she grabbed the man by his collar with one hand and slammed the file down on the desk with the other. Rane stepped forward a bit, but Cynthia put her hand in front of him.

The man looked down at the pictures with a face of horror and disgust as Sam yelled at him, "You think this man had a warrant when he barged into this house, and cut up every single one of these kids?! You think this man plays by the goddamn rules?! Huh?!" The man looked back and forth between her and the pictures in a panicked state.

"Th-that ain't on me! None of that is on me!"

She took her right hand and pushed his face closer to the pictures, while still holding his collar with her left hand. This time she spoke in a calmer yet more cynical tone. "Yeah, you're right. But if you don't give us the information we need, the next group of teenagers that get chopped up; that… THAT will be on you…"

The man closed his eyes in terror, "Alright, alright! There was one guys who fits the description you gave! His name is Ed Gein, he's a regular here! Said he was running low on firewood and the first one he bought wasn't a high enough model to handle cutting the types of trees he was workin' it on! He lives on a farmhouse about twenty miles south from town! That's all I know I swear! Just take them pictures outta my face!" The man was closing his eyes and holding back tears.

Sam lifted his head but pulled him close to her face. "If you're lying, I'll come back… and I won't be so nice about it next time…" She snatched the file up and walked out of the store, with Rane and Cynthia following her. When they got outside Rane walked beside her and laughed in a bit of astonishment.

"Holy shit, Sam."

She smiled on the way to the car, "Yeah, it was kinda fun."

They took a thirty minute car ride until they saw a long dirt road leading up to a farmhouse. They all got out of the car and Cynthia spoke, "Okay, we all know the protocol… RIGHT?" She stared at Sam when she emphasized.

Sam sighed and put her hands behind her head, "Yeah, yeah, I got it." She got more serious as she stared up at the house in the distance, "Trust me… I wouldn't screw around with something like this…" Cynthia nodded as they all started walking towards the house. When they finally reached the top of the hill, Rane stopped them.

"Hold on a second guys. Before this all goes down, we should make sure it's him. Like we said, he would've turned into an Afreet for the last case of murders ONLY."

Cynthia nodded, "That's right. If this man really is the Afreet, there would have to be evidence of it here somewhere. Most likely in the barn." They all nodded as they headed to the barn doors.

Rane pushed on it a little and looked down, "Dammit, it's locked…" Sam then threw her fist forward, which she had transformed into her brass knuckle form, and broke open the giant double barn doors.

She walked in between them with a grin, "No it's not." She walked forward as Cynthia chuckled and shook her head. When they turned on the lights, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Tens of bodies hanging from the ceiling, dismembered and torn apart. Sam leaned forward and put her hands on her knees with a sick and horrified look, trying not to puke. "What… what the hell… How can someone even do this…" They then heard a calm and unsettling voice behind them.

"You kids really shouldn't be here…" There was a man standing behind them holding a chainsaw.

Rane stepped forward, "So… it WAS you… Tell me, how long have you been doing this? Killing people and dismembering their bodies."

The man gave a slight smile and a laugh, "Oh, how you degrade my work…" His smile turned to a scowl and he got an irritated tone, "That really pisses me off… I don't just DISMEMBER them, I turn them into works of art. Peel open their fleshy, UGLY outside, and release their silky red velvet insides."

Rane squinted his eyes in distain, "So why did you change your M.O. for the kids at the house?"

Ed smiled and shook his head, "I felt like it. Do I need another reason?"

Sam stepped up with an enraged look, "Shut up! You're a psychopath, a murderer, and a son of a bitch! AND I'M GONNA ENJOY TAKING YOU DOWN!"

Rane held out his hand, "Sam, wait!" Sam screamed and ran forward.

 _Meanwhile, at the DWMA…_

Stein was in his office, planning his next class, when Spirit barged into the room. "Stein, we've got a problem!"

Stein looked up at him, "Spirit, I've expressed how much I don't care if you run out of pleasure points at Chupacabra's…" Spirit ran up to him with a panicked face.

"This is serious! That mission you sent those EAT student's on; it wasn't done by an Afreet!" Stein looked at him with an inquisitive look as Spirit continued. "It was done by a weapon!"

Stein's eyes widened and his cigarette dropped from his mouth. "Oh… no…"

 _Back at the farmhouse…_

Sam screamed and ran forward with her fist drawn back in brass knuckle form, when suddenly, they heard a chainsaw rev. Sam stopped in her tracks when she felt something warm and wet spill onto her face and clothes. She got a completely shocked and horrified look as Ed had a chainsaw struck through his chest. The chainsaw got pulled out and Sam flinched at the extra blood spatter. As soon as Ed's body fell to the floor, they saw the real perpetrator standing behind him, with his hand partially transformed to a chainsaw. It was Giriko. He smiled down at Sam, who sat there with a purely terrified look, as he spoke, "Sorry girly, I shoulda warned you that the front row was a splash zone." He then stood there and laughed as he revved his chainsaw and walked towards her. Rane ran up and kicked the side of Giriko's chainsaw hand, and spun around in one motion and punched him in the face. Meanwhile, Cynthia ran over and picked Sam up as she moved her to the back of the barn.

Cynthia grabbed Sam's shoulders and spoke frantically, "Sam! Sam, are you okay?!" Sam just sat there with the same terrified look, almost like she was frozen. Cynthia gritted her teeth and looked down, "I'll be right back… Just stay here…" Cynthia stood up, but before walking away, took off her trench coat so she wouldn't have as much blood on her.

Rane looked over at her, "How is she? Is she okay?" Cynthia looked back at Sam, who had somewhat a good view of the fight that was about to take place, but was too petrified to really notice, let alone care.

Giriko stood up and rubbed the blood off his lip as he laughed, "You got one hell of a right hook kid, I'll tell you that. Oh and, sorry if I scared your friend over there. But she was on the right track."

Cynthia gave him a cold stare, "Yeah… and what's that?"

He looked at them with an evil grin, "Her anger is like mine, and just like me, she should take it out on anyone she feels deserve it." He then broke out in laughter as he transformed both his hands into chainsaws. Cynthia and Rane both got into fighting stances as Giriko stared at them with an extra bright red glint in his eyes. "JUST LIKE I FEEL YOU TWO DESERVE IT!" He then turned his feet partially into chainsaws as he launched himself forward at full speed with them. Both Rane and Cynthia rolled out of the way in their respective directions, as Giriko spun himself around. "Don't worry, after I'm done with you two, I'll end your friends suffering!" Just when Rane and Cynthia were getting nervous, someone came up behind Giriko and knocked him out cold by hitting their hand on the back of his neck. They breathed heavily with a sigh of relief as they saw Justin Law standing there.

Justin walked up to them, "Are you children harmed? I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but I came as fast as I could. I've been tracking Giriko for months now."

Rane and Cynthia nodded as Rane spoke, "We're okay… but…" They all looked over to Sam who was still sitting there with the same expression, covered in blood.

"Is she harmed?" Justin asked.

Cynthia shook her head, "No… not physically, at least…" Justin looked down sadly, then looked back at him.

"Listen, I'm really sorry that you and your friend over there got dragged into this… I should've stopped him sooner… Do you guys think you can make it back home by yourselves?" They looked at him with disbelief as he continued. "I know, it's very rude of me to ask, especially as a weapon of the former Lord Death, but I must get Giriko back to the academy and locked up as soon as possible, and the best way for me to do that is to use this item to teleport him and I back to the academy. So… will you be able to make it back?" They looked at each other and nodded. Justin responded with a smile and put his hands on their shoulders, "As a weapon of the former lord death… I can whole heartedly say that you all have done well today." He looked back at Sam then looked back at Rane and Cynthia, "I hope your friend recovers soon." He then walked toward Giriko and picked him up over his shoulder. He threw a ball up in the air that turned into a blue shining circle. Then, with a flash of blue light, they had vanished from the premises.

Cynthia walked Sam out of the barn, while Rane carried her trench coat. Cynthia looked Sam in the eyes, "Sam… Sam, it's over now. You're safe." Sam, for the first time since it happened, moved her eyes and looked up at Cynthia. She then looked down at her shirt and pants that were covered in blood.

Her eyes widened with horror as she started wiping her hands on her shirt, "Get… get it off!" Cynthia looked at her in shock. She's never seen Sam like this.

Cynthia walked up to her, "Sam- Sam it's okay."

Sam stepped away from Cynthia and took her shirt off over her head. "Get it the hell off of me!" Tears started to roll down Sam's face as Cynthia and Rane stood there and let her wear herself out, as Rane spoke with soft concern.

"Sam…"

Sam then pulled off her pants, "GET IT OFF!" After she got off her clothes, and was down to her underwear, she collapsed on her knees with her head in her hands. Cynthia leaned down next to her and hugged her.

"It's over, Sam… Let's go home…" Sam buried her face, which was still covered in blood, into Cynthia's shirt. Rane walked over and took off his shirt and handed it to Cynthia.

"Here… give her this… I have a spare in the trunk…" Cynthia put the shirt on Sam as they all walked back to the car.

After they stopped and bought Sam clothes, and stopped by a motel to wash up and get their clothes clean, Rane stopped at a gas station. Rane got out of the car and Cynthia turned to Sam in the backseat. "We'll be right back, okay? We're going to get something to eat." Sam just sat there and looked out the window with a grimacing stare. Rane had just finished filling up the car when Cynthia walked back with a couple bags of food and drinks for the road. "Ready to go?" Cynthia asked.

Rane responded, "Yeah, let me just-" Just then they heard a woman's voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Timmy."

Rane's eyes widened as his body tensed. He turned around with a cold stare. "Hello… mother…"

Cynthia got a surprised expression, "Timmy? Mother?"

The woman gave him an angered stare. "I thought you weren't never comin' back to this town boy? Thought you were, 'too good' for us bible thumpin' hillbillies!"

Rane looked down, "I told you, mother, that's not why I left…" He looked up at her slightly, "I left because no one cared about me… because you didn't care…"

The woman got an enraged look, "What did you say boy?!" She raised her hand and sent it forward to slap him.

Just then, Cynthia put up her hand and grabbed the woman's wrist and stopped the slap. The woman took her wrist and pulled it away from Cynthia's grasp. "Just who the hell are you?! You his new hot topic hipster whore of a girlfriend?!"

She looked at her with a cold but composed look. She then calmly spoke to the woman, "When you were young, you took ballet lessons like a good little Christian girl, but you could never succeed at it. Your mother was disappointed and your father was a drunk who never paid attention to you anyway."

The woman looked at Rane, "What's she goin' on about? Tell her to shut up!"

Rane looked at her with surprise as she continued, "Then, when you were in high school, you signed up for a beauty pageant, but when you entered and people started talking and you failed to succeed yet again, it was apparent to you that your mother never loved you because you were a 5'3" 250 pound ogre that no one could ever truly love."

Rane looked at her even more shocked as the woman stepped closer to her, "You better shut your skank ass up before I slap the shit out of you little girl."

But Cynthia just continued talking. "When you went into your adulthood, you wanted to feel something from another human being so you took the only person who would take you, which was an abusive horrible human being who you called a husband. Then when he found out you were pregnant he left and you gave birth to a baby boy, and decided you would try one more thing with your pathetic life. But yet again you failed. You failed at the one last thing you had to try. You failed to succeed in making your child less successful than you!"

The woman stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, as did Rane. Then, the woman backed up with a nervous look. "You… you and your whore get out of here… and never come back…" The woman then walked away as Cynthia stared at her with distain.

She then looked up at Rane with a still and kind expression, as he was still in shock. "Come on… Sam's waiting for us."

He looked at her with a sincere look, "Y'know… That's not a good way to make me stop loving you."

She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, "Telling off your mother makes you love me more? You're weirder than I thought." They both stood there for a moment then laughed a bit. Then, they got in the car and drove home with Sam, after an exhausting day.


End file.
